The Wonders of the World
by BlueRoseLady
Summary: This is a book about a young lady becoming the person of her dreams. But will she have her friends to back her up, or will she become the one thing that she never wanted to be? a supervillan. Will she be pursuaded or will it be by will?
1. Chapter 1:Planning the Party

Chapter 1

Planning the Party

It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It wasn't too hot or too cold. I woke up to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. There was also the nice sound of red robin chirps.

I remembered that it was to be my birthday in one week. I couldn't wait. I jumped out of bed and put on my blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt that read 'sweet and sour' with the word 'sweet' crossed out.

It was a Monday morning in mid May, May eighteenth to be exact. School wasn't out for summer yet, but, this year, the last day was two days after my birthday, May twenty-fourth. This year I could celebrate my birthday in school. We usually get out on May 21st, but we had five snow-days to make up.

I was in sixth grade, going on seventh. I was going to turn thirteen! Mom and dad said that they couldn't believe how old I was getting. They thought, also, that I was growing too tall. I was going to pass up my mom in no time, but she was short for her age.

After I grabbed my jacket, blue with two fake diamond buttons, I ran downstairs and was greeted a 'good morning' from mom.

For breakfast I ate pancakes and bacon. I didn't really like eggs. When I had got my plate full, my older brother came down with my baby sister.

My brother's name is Elidor. He's in ninth grade and is fifteen years old. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, he's pretty boring, nothing too exciting.

Then there is my baby sister. She really isn't a baby, she's two years old, but she's still just as cute as a baby. She has to get up and go to the daycare everyday so mom can go to work and dad can get some work done around the house. The surprising thing about her is that she doesn't pout when she has to get up. She likes the mornings.

She has beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair. She's the only one in the family with blond hair. Today she was wearing her blue dress with a white flower in the corner. Her name was Alicia.

My older sister looked a lot like me. With brown hair, beautifully long, brown eyes, and beautiful beyond all reason, the best older sister in the world. I wanted to be like her, the best big sister. She came down, following my brother and sister.

I quickly ate my pancakes and swallowed down my bacon, and then I ran upstairs, grabbed the purple brush and brushed through my hair. Then I went to the sink and grabbed my green toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Finally, I grabbed a red washcloth and washed my face.

After that, I ran back downstairs and said, "I'm ready!"

Mom had to take me to school and Alicia to daycare because she doesn't like the bus, but she lets us ride it home because she doesn't get off work until four o'clock and school ends at three o'clock.

"Just a minute, Alicia just has to brush her teeth." I heard Mom say.

"Well, tell her to hurry! I want to get there early!" I yelled back.

"Well, you can't get everything you want."

"Just tell her to hurry, please."

She did, and she was done in five minutes. We got in mom's red Ford Fusion; it had gray seats, not leather, and headed to the Middle School.

On the way mom asked me about my birthday. She asked, "So what are you going to do for your birthday party, Vanica?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of a swimming party, but I also want a dance party," I answered.

"This isn't going to be a boy and girl party, is it?"

"No, just girls."

"I want to come!" Alicia screamed.

"Alicia, you can come, just don't be annoying," I said.

"I can do that! I think… What's annoying?"

"It means, leave me and my friends alone."

"Oh, I think I can do that!'

"I want you not to do that."

"Oh, Ok!"

I could hear her wiggle in her seat excitedly.

"Maybe you could put them both together," mom suggested referring to what kind of party I wanted.

"But how? Wait… I could have a swimming party first, and then have the dance party!"

"How many girls are you inviting?"

"Well I want to invite Anica, Mary, and Vacia for sure. Then I want Asvica and Honnah. So five girls," I said. Asvica and Honnah are twin sisters and Anica and Vacia are sisters, Vacia skipped a grade, so they were in the same grade as the rest of us. Mary only has a younger brother, very annoying, but yet, very cute. He was about five or six, she didn't talk about him much.

"You sure you want to invite sisters? They could fight."

"They're nice to each other because they're twins and Anica and Vacia are good sisters. They won't fight, I hope." Even though I was worried I still smiled.

Before I knew it, we were at my school. I got out of the car and started walking up to the doors.

I saw Vacia walk past the door and I started running to catch up with her. I ran up to the door, opened it, and called her name.

She heard me and turned around. "Vanica! You're here! Finally! I'm just going to go check out a book, and I'll be right there to tell you all about it," she said.

"All about what?" I asked, wondering if I should ask.

"I'll tell you when I'm done. Go in there and talk with the rest of them."

"Ok, do the others know?"

"No, I wanted to wait until everyone was here. It's so exciting! Now go!" Vacia answered. I noticed she had a skirt on, which isn't unusual, but it was a light pink color. I knew that she has never worn any kind of pink in her life she absolutely hated the color. I wondered why she chose to wear it today. I also noticed that she was wearing a pink baby-doll t-shirt. She always talked about how she hated those shirts, also. With all this I was surprised she didn't die her hair red, but I was glad to see that her hair was the same color of dirty blond. For some reason it was a different color than her sister's, she was the only one in the family with that color of hair, just like my little sister.

With that, I turned around, and started walking to the table in the lunchroom.

I walked in and saw them all there. The red haired Anica, the blond haired Honnah and Asvica, and the brown haired Mary all talking about what they thought Vacia might want to talk about.

I walked up and said, "Did any of you notice that Vacia is wearing pink?" They all turned, abruptly, to look at me, breaking off all conversation.

"What? She hates pink. I guess we were too worried about what she wanted to say to notice," Honnah said.

"I was wondering about that too, but I still noticed that she was wearing pink and a baby-doll t-shirt."

"A baby-doll t-shirt, too!" Asvica exclaimed.

"You don't notice much, do you?" I said giving her a sarcastic smile.

"Hey! I do too! I just didn't notice what she was wearing, that's all. I don't care what people wear, I care about their personality," she answered. She stuck her face up in the air like that said it all.

"Sure you do. By the way, clothes can give you some idea of a person's personality." She opened her mouth to say something in return, but stopped because Vacia had just walked in. _I think they finally did notice her… new look_, I thought to myself. I thought this because they started staring at her and every now and then they would glance at me for some odd reason.

"Hey girls! What are you staring at me for?" Vacia asked.

"We're not staring at you, we're staring at your outfit," Mary said.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asked, looking down at what she was wearing, and then back up to her group of friends.

"A… it's pink, and you're wearing a shirt that you said you hated. What's up with that? Did you get struck by the girly girls and never came back or what?"

"Oh, you don't like it? I dressed like this because of what I was going to tell you," Vacia said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Well… I'm going out tonight."

"WHAT?" We all said together.

"With who?" Honnah asked.

"You're wearing that?" Asvica asked.

"With Steven. Yes, I am wearing this," Vacia answered.

"Who's Steven?" Mary asked.

"My boyfriend. We have, actually gone out before."

"Is he that one that broke your heart by cheating on you?" Anica asked.

"Well, yes, but he said he was sorry, and asked me out again," Vacia said. "And I said yes."

"You said what? You shouldn't have said yes. He ripped your heart out, now you have to rip his out, but if you think you love him, maybe you made the right choice," I said.

"Thanks, Vanica. I'll always be there for you, too," Vacia said.

"Maybe you're right, but if he breaks you heart again, I'll hurt him so bad that he'll wish he never messed with you," Anica said.

"Don't worry. If we break up, it'll be me breaking up with him, not the other way around," Vacia said.

"Well, we better get to class," I said. We were still in the lunchroom but just about the last ones. The last person was walking out to his locker.

"Yeah, we might want to do that," Asvica said. We all rushed out to our lockers and into class.

"Hey, Vanica, who all is invited to your party?" Mary and I were in second period, math.

"My party! I almost forgot. I'm inviting you, Asvica, Vacia, Anica, and Honnah," I answered.

"You sure you want to invite both of the sisters and twins? They haven't been getting along like they used to. They could break a fight."

"That's just what my mom said. I think it'll be Ok, though. If they do fight, they'll be sent back home. I can't believe I'm going to be thirteen. It feels weird, well something feels weird about it. Well, that's who I'm inviting."

"Vanica, do you have something to say to the class?" I looked up and saw Ms. Hunckle waiting for an answer.

"Um, no, Ms. Hunckle, sorry."

"Alright then." She looked at me one more time, and then turned to the chalkboard to finish teaching.

"Hey, Vanica! Are you ridding the bus today?" Asvica and Honnah were walking up to my locker, ready to go.

"Um, no. I'm ridding with my dad today."

"Really? Where to?" Honnah asked.

"Well, we have to get my cake for my party." It was now Friday my party was tomorrow.

"Can't wait for the party, then," Honnah said. "See you later!"

"Hey, Dad!" I said walking up to the black pickup.

"Hi! Ready to pick out your cake?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, can I have an ice cream cake, please?" I asked.

"I guess," he answered. "How much will it cost? Or don't you know?"

"I don't know. I just like them better. Thanks anyway!"

"Yeah." On the way, dad asked me all the questions mom asked. I still don't see the harm in inviting sisters to my party. But they're starting to worry me.

When we got home, I went to my room to finish thinking. I figured that I would still invite them, like my original plan.

I came down, ate supper, and went to bed. Tomorrow I was going to be thirteen; I couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2:What Happened There

Chapter 2

What Happened There

"Vanica, honey, wake up. You have to get ready for the party!" I woke up to the sound of mom's voice, and then I realized that it was my birthday. I was finally thirteen. I felt weird. You know, the feeling that you get when you realize that you're older? Well it felt like that, but it also felt like something was moving inside me. I don't know what it is, or that it is really there; it just felt weird.

I went to my closet and put on a black t-shirt that read 'bad to the bone' and at the bottom it had a picture of white skull and cross bones. Then I threw on a pair of blue jeans and ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday, honey!" I heard dad say.

And, right after, mom said, "And many more." She held a box wrapped in orange, yellow, pink, and red wrapping paper, and thrust it in my face when she said this.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." I gave them a big hug.

"Well, open it," mom said. I gave her a slight smile and took the present out of her hands. It felt light. I started taking off the wrapping paper. Once it was all off, I opened the box and inside there was an I-pod; blue in color.

My face lit up. I had wanted one of these for forever! I looked up and hugged them again.

"Just make sure you don't ruin it. That cost a lot of money!" Dad said.

"I will! I promise, thank you!" I said.

"You're welcome. Now go watch for the girls," mom said. "They're bound to be here at any time."

"Ok," I answered.

She was right. Practically when I got to the door the twins came. Shortly after that Mary came, and finally the sisters.

"Mom, everyone's here now! Can we eat?" I asked.

"Yes, the pizzas are done now. Come and eat!" She answered.

"Mommy, I'm hungry, can I eat, too?" Alicia asked.

"Of course my little sister can eat. You are invited to the party, Alicia, remember? You can eat with us and swim with us, as long as you're not annoying," I put in.

"Oh, yeah! I remember. Thank you Vanica," she answered

"You're welcome. What kind do you want, Alicia?" I asked.

"Pepperoni! I love pepperoni," she answered. I put a slice of pepperoni pizza on her plate, and took two for myself.

"Dig in!" I yelled to the party guests, and they all came running to get their slices.

During dinner we all talked, openly, randomly, and to no one in particular.

After dinner, we all gathered around the living room to open presents. I got two cute shirts form Asvica and Vacia, some make-up from Mary, and two pairs of shoes from Asvica and Honnah.

After presents were opened, we all got into the car to go to the hotel. We all changed there and got into the pool. When we were all done swimming, we changed again and got back into the car to go back to my house.

When we got back to my house we went to my room for the dance party section (that was the ultra fun part of the party, to me).

"Ok, I think we're done dancing now." I said this not only because we looked tired, but also because I was also out of songs and CD's to listen to. "Do we want to sleep downstairs or up here?"

"I think we should sleep up here, because your dad is going to be up all night, isn't he?" Mary asked.

"Yes, he probably will be, but that also means that we have to move the bed. Who wants to help me?" No one raised her hand. "Ok, I guess I have to pick. I pick… Vacia."

"Oh man!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, you have to make up for getting back together with _Steven_ somehow. This is only part of it," I said, with great emphasis on Steven.

"Fine."

"You grab that end and I'll grab this end, on three we lift, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. One… two… three!" I lifted, but it only felt like a feather. It must be easier with someone to help. "You Ok back there?" I asked.

"Um… Vanica. I'm not even touching it." I heard Vacia say from behind the bed. I heard the rest of my friends gasp and start to say 'She isn't!' and 'How is she holding that?'

"What?" I asked. I looked back and saw her standing there, staring at me, and not holding the bed. I also gasped and dropped the bed to the floor. It made a loud _boom!_ and I could hear my mom in the background ask if everything was Ok. "Yes, Mom! Everything's… fine." She said Ok and I turned to my friends, my face more than likely as white as a ghost's, as was theirs.

"How did you do that, Vanica? That's not normal. If you haven't worked out in a while," Mary stated.

"I-I don't know, it just happened." I took a step toward them, but they stepped back. I looked at them, worrying, for myself, and for them. "Come on, you know me, I haven't changed, I'm still the same old Vanica, I haven't changed."

"Except for the sudden strength. We don't know what could happen next. For all we know you could turn terribly evil." Vacia stepped in with the group.

"But-I won't. You're my best friends. I wouldn't hurt you. Please, I need you to help me figure this out! We all said that we would be there for each other. This is one of those times, just like we're all there for Vacia and her new boyfriend. I need you all now more than ever, please, help me."

They all shook their heads.

"We'll just sleep downstairs, and you can sleep in your bed, Ok? I'm sorry, Vanica," Honnah said. "But we can't risk our lives."

I looked at them with worry and disgust. They said for anything. I guess this doesn't fall under that category.

They grabbed their sleeping bags, pillows, and pajamas and went downstairs. When they left, I locked the door and threw myself onto my bed and cried my heart out, all through the night.

The next morning, I woke up and all they did was stare at me with sorry eyes. Then they all called their parents and left. Didn't even say sorry, or happy birthday, just left.

The last one to leave was Mary. Before she left she looked back at me, her eyes saying 'good-bye, forever' and walked out the door.

"Good-bye," I said in a whisper so no one heard me. I closed my eyes as the tears wielded to them. I went to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Chapter 3

The Next Day

The next day I came into the school and when I looked up I saw them. I walked up to the table and sat down. Right when I sat down they all stood up and left. My shoulders fell as I watched them go. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes again.

Then, I heard someone say my name. I turned around and saw Mary. I looked at her with wondering eyes.

"I'm _always_ there for you. I'm your friend; I should be there for you no matter what, and if I wasn't, then I wouldn't be a very good friend, now would I?" She said.

"No." My voice was shaky. I got up and gave her a hug. I let the tears fall, happy tears, glad to find that I do have a good friend. "Thanks, Mary, I don't know what will happen or anything about it, but, even if this goes horribly wrong, I'm glad you're going to be right beside me."

"Did you find anything else out?"

"No, I was too busy crying most of the time."

"Sorry about that. I was just scared at first, but then I realized that it's still you. Even if you do have…" She paused to look around and whispered, "Super strength."

"Why did you whisper that?"

"Well you don't want others to know, do you?"

"Well, no, I guess not."

"Ok then, I won't tell anyone."

"I figured it might be more than… super strength. It might be more, but I don't know what. I can just feel it, inside me. How 'bout you come over tonight and we work on it?"

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry about not trusting you right away."

"It's Ok, all I can ask for I that you're beside me now." I embraced her again and we started walking to class.

"What is Mary doing?" Vacia asked. Mary had just turned around and started walking towards Vanica.

"Hmm. Maybe she forgot something. She'll be right over." Anica suggested.

Vacia looked back one more time before turning and following the rest. _Maybe I should go support Vanica. I mean, she is, like, my best friend. I should always support her_. Vacia said to herself. She turned around to walk back to Vanica, but she saw her and Mary walking off to class, so she turned around and walked to class herself. _I can talk to her at lunch._

"Come on Vacia! Are you coming?" Her sister asked from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'll be right there," Vacia answered.

"Mary, let's sit over here, since we can't sit at our _usual_ table." Vacia heard Vanica say. She looked back and saw Mary and Vanica sit at an empty table two away from them. She looked back at her sister desperately looking for eye contact. _I hope she'll understand._ She got up, taking her tray, and walked over to Vanica and Mary.

"What do you want?" Vanica asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sit and talk."

"Why? Are you coming to ask if you can be my friend again? 'Cause if you aren't I don't care for what you have to say," Vanica said.

"Yes, I am, I'm sorry, but I was scared. I didn't really realize, until Mary came to talk to you, that you are still the same. I just hope you can forgive me." She looked at Vanica, not knowing what to expect. She didn't sit down, she didn't know if she was welcome to yet.

She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning. "Of course you can be my friend again! Why not? I'm going to need all the help I can get, to figure this out. Mary is going to come over later, to help. You want to, also?" Vanica was now happier than she was before.

"Yeah! I'd love to. I'll come at six, Ok?" Vacia asked.

"Ok, Mary, what time are you coming? If you can, I'd like you to come at six, too, Ok?" I asked.

"I'll try, I can't make any promises, though," Mary answered.

"Well, try, Ok? And if you can't then call me," Vanica said.

"Will do," Mary said as she went to dump her tray. Vanica and Vacia went to dump their trays as well.

Lunch period was over so they stopped talking and had to go to class.

"Hey, Mom, can I have Mary and Vacia over tonight?" I asked.

"What about Vacia's sister? Don't you want to have her over?" Mom asked.

"Um, she's busy tonight. She can't make it. So can I, at six?" I asked.

"Yeah, hunn. You can have them over. At six, was it?" She asked.

"Yes, at six."

"Ok, you can."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem." I gave her a thank-you-kiss and walked to my room. I picked up the phone on my way, to call Vacia and Mary.

I called Mary first.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" Someone asked on the other side. I thought it was Max, Mary's little brother.

"Is Mary there?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait a minute." It took about three minutes, and then Mary picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mary? This is Vanica."

"Oh, hi."

"Did you ask?"

"Yes."

"So…?"

"I can go, but I have to be back by eight."

"Ok, I think that could work. Well, I have to call Vacia and see if she can come. Kay? Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and then called Vacia.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" Oh no, it was her sister. She was never going to let _me_ talk to Vacia. I tried to disguise my voice.

"Is Vacia there?" I said in a high voice.

"Who is this?"

"Um, this is her uh…" I thought fast. She played volleyball, and went to camp every summer. "volleyball friend. Can you give her the phone, please?"

"Fine, here." She handed the phone to her sister.

"Hello?"

"Vacia?" I said, still in my high-pitched voice, just in case it was still Anica.

"Yeah, who is this?" She answered.

"Whew, this is Vanica. I had to disguise my voice so Anica would give you the phone. If I didn't she might have hung up on me. Did you ask yet?"

"Yeah, I can come."

"Good, until eight?"

"Kay, why not later?"

"Well, can you stay later?"

"Yeah, my mom is letting me spend the night, even."

"Oh, Mary could only stay 'till eight. Well, I guess you can bring your sleeping bag."

"Yeah, just, don't scare me with lifting the bed again, please."

"I'll try, but we are gathering to practice with my new found power, and learn anything new."

"Yeah, I know, that was just so scary."

"Well, you have no reason to be scared now."

"Well, see you later, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to tell mom that Vacia was spending the night.

"Mom, is it Ok if Vacia spends the night?"

"Um, yeah hunn, only if you help me lift this. So I can vacuum under it." My eyes widened, scared of what mom's reaction might be.

"Well?"

"Um, I guess, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to promise not to be scared."

"Ok, hunn. I won't get scared, but what makes you think I'll get scared?" I looked at her, worried to do this, but I had to tell her sometime, this just has to be that time.

I took the couch in one hand and lifted the whole thing with no effort at all.

She gasped.

"Mom, you promised not to get scared."

"I'm not scared, hunn, just astonished. How did you do that? Is there strings or something on it?"

"No, Mom. You don't get it. I have super strength."

"No, no, no, you can't have super strength, it's not possible."

"Then how am I holding this with no effort or sweat at all?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I told you, you wouldn't listen."

"We can talk about this later, young lady. Now, I'm going to vacuum."

"Whatever, Mom." I looked down at the floor while she started to vacuum. The next things happened so fast.

She was vacuuming, and asked me to move. I was sort of daydreaming of how to tell her that it wasn't a trick. Then I came back and the vacuum was coming straight at me. I jumped out of the way, but never came back down.

I looked around wondering what just happened. Then I looked down and found that my feet weren't touching the ground. I screamed.

"What?" I heard mom ask. She looked around, looking for me.

"Um, Mom. I'm up here." She looked up and gasped.

"Young lady! Stop this or I'll have to ground you!"

"Mom, I'm not trying to do anything. Can you help me? I can't get down." She grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I touched the ground and she let me go. I paused, to make sure I wasn't going to float back up. I wasn't, so I went on. "Are you done vacuuming? I need to call Vacia and Mary."

"Yeah, you can go call them. Um, what time are they coming again?" She asked yet again.

"Six, and Mary will leave at eight, but Vacia's spending the night."

"Ok." I ran to my room. Boy, do I have something to tell them.

This time I called Vacia first, to get it over and done with, I didn't like lying to Anica. Anica picked up again.

"Hello, is this Vanica? 'Cause I really want to talk to her."

I paused for a minute. "Um, that depends. Are you going to be her friend again?"

"Well, that's what I was going to talk to her about."

"Fine, yes this is Vanica."

"Ok, I want to be your friend again, please. I can't live like this. My sister always going to your house, leaving me behind, wishing I could go too. I really want to be your friend. The only thing that I'm worried about now is, Asvica and Honnah. They're the only ones left in the group that haven't come back. What will they do?"

"Ok, first of all, you can be my friend again. Second, you need to come with Vacia to my house tonight. Third, tell your sister I have something to show you both when you come. And fourth, Asvica and Honnah will come back, sooner or later. They won't last long sitting at their own table with no one else. They'll come back."

"Thanks, Vanica, I'll tell her, and I'll be there."

"Good." I hung up. Then I called Mary and told her the same news, and that Anica was back.

Ding-dong. I walked to the door and found Mary had finally come. Vacia and Anica had arrived earlier. I took her arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Ok, we're all here, Vanica. What's the 'so exciting' news?" Vacia asked.

"Ok, watch this." I jumped, just like I had in the living room, and never came back down.

"Cool!" They all said together.

"How did you do that?" Anica asked.

"How did you figure it out? Is a better question," Mary thought.

"Well, this is what happened." I told them the story of how my mom wanted to vacuum under the couch, and told me to lift it, and of how she thought it was a trick. and how she almost ran my over with the vacuum, and how I jumped into the air and never came down. "So that's how I found out I could fly." They just stared at me, eyes wide, mouths open, and looking up. (I was still flying, since I still didn't know how to get down on my own.

"So your mom sort of knows that you have superpowers?" Mary asked.

"Um, yeah, I figured I would have to tell them sometime, so why not then?" I said.

"Well, maybe you don't have to tell them, at all. Couldn't you keep it a secret, from everyone? I mean, wouldn't it be cool to have a secret identity?" Vacia finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess it would be, but my mom has already seen everything that I know."

"But she thinks it's all a joke. That could work out."

"Yeah, but, you guys, I don't think I can actually be a superhero. There is not much crime."

"Sure there is!" A voice yelled from outside my window. I looked back at my friends, then to the window.

"Um, who's out there?" As I said this I walked closer. I knew I shouldn't have been scared, since I had superpowers, but I couldn't help it.

Once I got to the window I looked down. What I saw was not what I wanted to see, well, I didn't really want to see anything, but this was especially what I didn't want to see. It was a boy, maybe my age, with short brown hair, light, just about the same color as his eyes. He was sitting outside, just under the window, listening to us talk. His hands were over his mouth, and his eyes were closed. He obviously didn't mean to say anything.

I looked at him. "How much of that did you hear?"

He opened his eyes, and took his hands off of his mouth. Once he realized I was talking to him, he stood and said, "Um, maybe all of it." He had a sheepish grin.

"Get in here, or I'll make you get in here."

His eyes grew wide as he realized that he didn't want her to 'make' him come in.

He pulled himself up over the windowsill and into the room. When he got back to his feet, he looked up and saw the room, filled with girls.

I rolled my eyes. "How long have you been spying on me?"

"Um…"

"How long?"

"I can see that you're angry."

"I'll be even angrier if you don't tell me, right now!"

"Ok, I've been spying on you since I found out where you lived."

"Which was?"

"A couple of weeks after school started."

"Do you go to my school?"

"Yes, but you've never noticed me before."

"Why have you been spying on me? Do I owe you some money or what?"

"No, nothing like that, I just thought I'd check up on you now and again."

"Right, I know why."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Ok, Vanica, we should tell him what he has to do since he found out about our little secret," Mary suggested.

"Oh, you mean the superpowers," he said.

"Shhhhhhh!" I said. "My family doesn't actually know I have superpowers, if you haven't noticed."

"Right, you probably want me to keep this quiet, don't you?"

"Yeah," Anica said.

"Well, what if I don't? What's in it for me?"

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," I said shaking my head.

"Just one date, or else I'll tell all my friends, who have friends who have friends, that you have superpowers."

I was silent for a minute, thinking it through. "Fine, but no where public, you can't tell anyone, and I'm not kissing you."

"Deal, but I also get to help figure this out with all of you."

"Fine."

"By the way, that was harsh what you all did to Vanica at her party. I mean I know you were scared, but you didn't need to be so harsh."

My mouth dropped. "You were spying on me during my party?"

"Sorry."

"Why I otta." I sneered at him.

"Never mind. What do you mean? You want to help train her?" Vacia asked.

"What? No. You can't. You don't know anything about this. Plus, my parents don't like the idea of me actually having boys over for parties," I said.

"I know just as much as you do. But the parent problem, yeah, I can't fix that. But I could sneak through your window again," he answered.

"Ok, how do you get up here, and how many times have you gotten up here?" I asked.

"Well, there's sort of a ladder in your backyard that leads to the roof. The only thing you have to do is sneak past your brother's room without being seen, then you just walk to your room and I hide under the window. I've been up here every day since I found this out."

"Great, I'm going on a date with a boy who's been stalking me." I looked at my friends.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm a someone who spies. I don't watch you all the time." He said casually.

I stared at him. "If you had the chance you would!"

"No I wouldn't! I'm not like that."

"Luckily I'm smart and close the blinds so no one sees me."

"I'm not that kind of person!" He answered.

The whole time my friends were just sitting there.

"Maybe we should say something," Anica whispered to Vacia.

"I don't know, its kind of fun to watch. Have you noticed that they fight just like a couple would? He's also kind of cute."

Mary stared at her, along with Anica.

"What? Come on, you have to agree with me, at least about the couple thing."

Anica shrugged, agreeing, but Mary still just stared at them like it was the worst possible thing you could say.

"Ok, he said he's not like that. Now can we move on? We now know how he can get in every time. Just remember, we have to hide him anytime someone wants to come in," Mary said, turning back to Vanica and the mysterious boy.

"What? Mary, we can't let him come in here anytime he wants. I'm already going to suffer enough, going out with him."

Mary stared at her with a look that would break anyone off his or her decision on anything.

There was an awkward silence.

"Fine," Vanica said, finally. "But remember my conditions on the date, or everything's off."

He nodded.

"I just realized. I'm going to go out with a guy that I know nothing about. Not even his name."

"Oh, my name is Davin," he answered.

"Davin? How come that rings a bell?" I asked wondering where I had heard it before.

"My name sounds familiar to you? I have no idea where you could have heard it before, except at school," Davin said.

"No, it wasn't school. Oh well, just forget about it. I'll remember later."

The rest of the night we trained. I learned that all I had to do was concentrate on the ground to stop flying, but I look down and concentrate, I found out that that makes me land flat on my butt. I also learned that I could lift anything that is two thousand times my weight.

We didn't learn much more because Mary left and she's the one who found all that out.

An hour after that Davin went home, and Vacia, Anica, and I were tired so we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4:Tell the Truth, Vanica

Chapter 4

Tell the Truth, Vanica

"Hey girls!" Vanica heard Davin say from behind me. We were in the lunchroom waiting to go to class. Davin had just come in and was walking up to the table.

"I thought I said no one could know," I said.

"You did, but I didn't tell anyone," he answered.

"This would be telling everyone." I glared at him.

"Oh, right, sorry." He sat down anyway.

I looked back at my friends with a questioning look.

"That means you don't sit here," I said, turning back to him.

"I want to sit here. Besides, how else am I supposed to know when I need to come to the window?" He answered.

"Fine, Mary, Vacia, and Anica are coming over at five, so you can not come or be there then," I answered his question, hoping he would pick 'not be there.'

"I'll be there! Oh, and, Vanica, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" Davin asked.

"What?"

"Our date tomorrow, what time?"

"I told you already, my parents don't like the idea of me having boys over, especially not for dates. So I guess we can't go. Oh well."

"I'm not giving up that easily. You can meet me at Gregory Park, Ok?"

"Why? We can't go anywhere public."

"I know, I'm just meeting you there."

"Fine, I'll be there at 5:00. The sooner it's over the better."

"Ok, well, see ya! Friends need me, bye."

"You're not telling them anything, are you? If you are you're going to be dead."

"No, I'm not, I promise."

"Fine, go," I said.

"Finally!" I said after he was out of earshot.

"Vanica, we never said we would come today," Vacia said.

"You didn't? I thought you did," I answered.

"No," Anica said shaking her head.

"I think you like him."

Everyone turned to stare at Vacia.

"What? I do. I mean, she knew that we didn't discuss anything about coming over tonight, and she invited him anyway."

We answered with another questioning stare.

"I can't believe you think that!"

"Oh come on, admit it. You like him, and you're happy to go on that date," she answered.

"No, I'm not! I despise him," I practically screamed at her.

"No, you don't, just admit it."

"We'll carry this discussion at my house. You be there at 4:30 got it?"

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Good, can the rest of you come at 5:00?"

"Yeah, Vanica, I think I can," Anica said.

"I think I can too," Mary said.

"Good, let's go." We went out to our lockers and went to class.

I hadn't noticed that Asvica and Honnah didn't come up to us. I think they still have to get their nerves up, or they really didn't want to be my friends again. Oh well, they'll come around.

"So, Vanica has a boyfriend. When did that happen? I think we should go to that meeting today, and then go to the 'date'," Honnah said.

"But, Honnah, I don't think we should do this kind of thing to Vanica. I want to be her friend again," Asvica said.

"You what? You want to leave your sister behind? Sisters don't do that to each other, but if you really want to, go right ahead."

"I don't want to leave you behind though. Can you come with me? You should really try to be her friend again. She's not that bad. I'm not that scared anymore."

"I don't want to be her friend again. You go right ahead. I don't care, go."

"Fine, I'll see you at home."

"Vanica, wait, can I sit with you?" Asvica asked.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Well, I want to be your friend again," she answered.

"Well, I guess, where's Honnah?" I asked.

"Um, she doesn't really want to be your friend again. I think she really got scared or something," she answered.

"Has she found another friend yet? If she has, I'm happy for her."

"No, she's just mad at you right now, and, for coming over here, she's probably mad at me too. I don't think she is going to talk to me again."

"She will, Asvica, she will," Mary assured her.

"Thanks, Mary," Asvica said as she sat down with the rest of them. "So, Vanica, who was that guy that sat next to you earlier?"

"What guy? It was only us," Vanica stated.

"She's talking about Davin," Vacia had leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"What? Oh, right, that was only Davin, no one really," Vanica answered.

"He seamed like he liked you," Asvica said with a questioning look.

"He does, don't remind me." Vanica rolled her eyes.

Asvica stared at her.

"God, I'll tell you everything tonight. Everyone is coming at 5:00," she answered her stares.

"I know," Asvica said.

"What? How do you know that?" Vanica asked, concerned.

"Well, we listened in on the conversation that you had today. Honnah is planning to listen to the meeting, and the date."

"What? Is she that mad at me?"

"I don't know, she tried to make me go along, but I didn't want any part of it. That's when I decided to be your friend again. I thought I should tell you now, before it's too late."

"Um, yeah, that would be helpful. If she doesn't want to be my friend, then she can't have any knowledge of my powers or any interference in my personal life."

Vacia's face lit up. "I knew it! I knew it."

"I didn't say anything in relation to that. It was in general."

"Except that you called it your 'personal life'. I'd say that related to it."

"That has nothing to do with it, and you are still coming at 4:30."

"Yes, ma'am." As she said this, she gave a soldier's salute.

Vanica rolled her eyes again and got up to dump her tray.

The rest followed suit.

After lunch, they all went to class.

"Vacia's here! I'll get it," Vanica said. She opened the door and pushed Vacia up the stairs and to her room.

"Ok, Ok, Vanica, why did you want me to come so early? I know it has something to do with Davin, but what do you have to say about him?"

"I hate to say this, but… you're right, about everything. I do like Davin. He's funny, and cute."

Vacia's eyes grew wide. "I knew it! You had to like him. Bet you can't wait for the date tomorrow."

"I can't, but you can't tell him that, and you can't tell anyone else," Vanica said.

"Why? Don't you at least want all your friends to know? I mean, I told all of you."

"I would, but I can't handle that kind of thing right now. I just learned that I have super powers. I can't deal with that."

"Well, you can, if I can, you can. Besides, if you like someone, you should tell him. He knows your secret and will only keep it if you go out with him."

"Fine."

Just then the doorbell rang and Elidor yelled, "Vanica, there's someone at the door for you."

"Kay!" She started running downstairs to answer the door.

It was Mary coming for the 'meeting'.

"Hey Mary, come in and go to my room with Vacia, I'll be right up."

"Kay."

_She better not tell her, or I'll kill her_. I thought to myself while Mary went upstairs. When I went for the stairs myself, the doorbell rang, this time it was Anica.

I told her the same thing that I had told Mary, and waited for Asvica to show. When she did, I followed her upstairs to find that Davin had already showed, and again we went to training.

Obviously I had to show Asvica the recently learned power, and told her the story of how I found it out.

We didn't learn much more, but we might have discovered a new power. It might have been super speed, if I did have it.

I was going to get some snacks and drinks. They told me to hurry, so I went as fast as I could. They said I was only gone for a couple of seconds. It felt like two minutes, but they insisted that it was only two seconds.

When we found this out, though, it was almost time for them to leave. It felt like Mary and Asvica left at once, but Vacia, Anica, and Davin stayed a little longer.

"So, I guess I'll see you at the park tomorrow."

"If I have to, I guess." I tried my best not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. I liked him too much.

Anica had noticed this, and when he left she said, "Vanica, I think I'm starting to agree with my sister. You like him!"

I looked at Vacia. She shrugged and gave me a look that told me that I had to choose.

I made up my mind quickly. "No, I don't," I said firmly.

"Yes, you do, you couldn't take your eyes off of him just now, you like him!"

"No, she doesn't. Her newfound powers are making her go crazy. She can't help it. That's why she called me here, to tell me that. We should go." She pushed Anica out the door. On her way out, she looked back at me and I mouth the words 'thank you' and she walked out.

That night I went to bed, wondering if I should have told Anica or not. I finally decided that what's done is done and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5:How'd the Date Go, Vanica?

Chapter 5

How'd the Date Go, Vanica?

The next morning, I awoke and got dressed quickly.

On the way to school, I had remembered that I forgot to tell my mom that I needed to go to the park after school, so I asked if I could go.

"Mom, can you drop me off at Gregory Park at 5:00?"

"Why?"

"I just want to spend some time there. You can pick me up there at 7:00."

"Two hours at a park? I don't know."

"Mary will be there with me."

"Really? Well, if Mary will be there, then I guess you can go."

"Thanks, Mom. Love ya." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and opened the door to go to school.

When I got in I found that I had been the third person to arrive. Vacia and Anica had already arrived.

"Hey, Vanica!" Anica said.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to them.

"So, Vanica, I bet you're excited for the date today," Anica said.

I looked at Vacia with an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. She looked at her sister and looked back at me and shrugged.

"No, why?"

"Well, I thought, that since you seemed to like him, I thought you would be."

"Who told you that I like him, because whoever it was is going to die, because that's a lie." I glanced at Vacia when I said this.

"No one told me anything. I just thought. Listen, Vanica, I know that you're excited. I know why you didn't want to tell us and I think it is a very good reason to be afraid to tell us, but you know you should."

"How do you know that? How do you know all of this? Did she say anything?"

"No, it wasn't Vacia. It was me and I feel really bad about it. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what? What did you do?" Vacia asked harshly.

"I snuck in on your conversation. Just like Davin did. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? I understand if you totally hate me, but just know that I'm very sorry. I was just so curious."

"I'm not going to dislodge you as my friend. Sure what you did was bad, but not that bad. Of course I forgive you. Why would you think that I wouldn't? You're my friend Anica. I can always forgive my friends, no matter how bad it was. I forgave all of you when you walked away from me, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Thank you, Vanica." She threw her arms around me, and let go when she started to talk again. "I'm so sorry, but you know you have to tell the rest sooner or later. And you'll have to tell him. Don't let him get away."

"I know, but how? I can't tell him after how I treated him."

"He likes you and you now like him. You have to tell him. Girls do that all the time. It's called 'playing hard to get'. He'll understand, I promise," Vacia spoke up.

"Thanks for all your help, both of you, but I just can't do it. I'll try, but that's it."

"Yes you can. You just tell him, and then you go on with your date. If it helps we can go along, or just Vacia." Anica looked at her with a smile.

"What?" She had no idea what she was talking about.

"You can double date, sort of."

"What?" Vacia and I said together.

"Yeah. Listen."

Anica told us her plan and when she was done I said, "You know, that's actually a pretty good plan. What do you think, Vacia?"

"I hate it."

"Why? It's great! Is it because you have to ask Steven out on the date and tell him everything that is going on?"

"Yeah! I can't do that!"

"Come on, it can't be that hard. I have to tell Davin that I like him back, after telling him a hundred times that I don't. That's much harder."

"Fine. I'll do it for you, but if he breaks up with me I'll kill you both."

"What kind of boyfriend would break up with a girl for trying to help her friend? That would be rude, but thanks." I gave her a hug.

"Girls, he's here," Anica said.

They both jolted up and sat straight. He was coming to their table.

"Hey, girls. Where are the rest of them?"

"Not here yet, why?" I asked, still pretending that I didn't like him.

"I don't know. I was just wondering when we were going to meet again."

"I don't know. Mom won't let me have anyone over for a while, too many over, too many times. Sorry."

"Oh, well, I guess you can tell me later. See you tonight."

"Yeah, I have to tell you something when we get there, OK?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm just happy you said yes, but I'll listen then. Bye."

"Bye."

"You're going to tell him!" Anica said after he left.

"Only if Vacia's there, if not, I'll make something up."

After that everyone started to show up, and the matter was dropped.

"Hello?"

"Steven?"

"Yeah."

"This is Vacia."

"Hey, how's everything? I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you. Listen, my friend is having a little trouble. I was wondering if you could help me help her."

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to take me out on a date."

"What? Um sure, were we goin'?"

"I don't know exactly, but we meet at Gregory Park."

"Wait, what kind of problem does she have that we need to go to a blind place on a date?"

"This guy asked her out and she said yes, but she couldn't stand him."

"Then why did she say yes?"

"She only acted like she hated him. She thought she couldn't handle it right now, but she really likes him and wants to tell him, but she told him that she hated him so many times that she doesn't know how he'll react. She wants me to be there when she tells him. So will you go?"

"Yeah, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. When is the date?"

"Well, they're meeting today at 5:00. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. See you then."

"Yeah, and thanks. I'll never forget this."

"No problem. The only problem is getting my mom to let my go."

"You'll find a way."

"I hope so. I really want to help your friend. Well, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and lay sprawled on her bed. Then she heard a knock on the door and sat up.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and Anica stepped in.

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"And he said yes. I told him to meet me at the same park at the same time, then we'll follow them to were he's going to bring her and go in a little bit later."

"Great, I'll call Vanica and tell her the rest of the plan."

"Kay."

"Hey, I'm here." Vacia heard Steven say.

"Shhhhhhhh! He doesn't know about the plan."

"Oh, right sorry," he said much quieter.

"Thanks for coming." She looked back at him.

"No prob…" His sentence was cut short after he saw Vacia and how beautiful she looked.

She was wearing a purple T-shirt with frilly sleeves and a black skirt with matching black sandals.

"What? Is it too much? I knew I should have put on the other shirt. I'm so stupid-"

"No, you look…beautiful," he answered.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Up, they're moving. Let's go."

"Got it."

They followed them to a beautifully lit building. It looked like a restaurant. They saw them go in and waited for about five minutes and went in themselves.

"Mom let's go! I'm going to be late!"

"What's the rush, hunn?"

"I'm going to be late."

"Late, I thought you were just going to go to the park? You can't be late to the park?"

"If I'm late, Mary might not be there anymore."

"OK, hunn. Let's go."

"Thank you, finally!"

"Hunn, why are you all dressed up to go to the park?"

"I'm not dressed up, am I?" I was wearing a frilly T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I tried not to look too fancy. I guess it was.

"What ever, hunn. Let's go."

I got in the car and we drove off.

"You act like you're going on a date, hunn, but I know you wouldn't do that without telling me, would you?"

"No, Mom. I wouldn't."

The whole way I thought about what I was doing, and what I was going to do. Before I knew it we were at the park.

"Thanks, Mom. You're still picking me up at 7:00 right?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want."

"OK thanks." I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and got out.

Before I walked on I watched her drive off. So she wouldn't see anything, especially not Davin.

After I made she was gone, I walked off.

"Davin, I'm here. Are you here yet?"

"I'm right here." He came out from the bushes behind me.

"Oh. Sorry I couldn't dress better. I had to tell my mom that I was just going to the park with Mary."

"No, you look great. Um, didn't you say that you wanted to tell me something?"

"I said I would tell you when we got there."

"Oh, well, let's go then."

"I guess."

And they started to walk south.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, you'll see."

Soon we were standing in front of a brightly, beautifully lit building.

"Is this a restaurant? I told you no where public!"

"It's not public. I booked it so we could just go. No one else can eat here, tonight."

"What? How did you do that?"

"Well, actually I own it."

"What? How do you own it?"

"Well, actually my family owns it, but I own it just as much as they do. My dad thought he wanted to open a restaurant, so we all chipped in, my grandparents, my mom and dad, and us, me and my sisters. So I booked it."

"Wow, I didn't know that. So no one else can come in?" I was starting to worry.

"Nope, I hope that's what you meant by 'public'."

"Yeah. Let's go and get this over with."

We went in. I started to worry a lot more. "Where is Vacia?" I asked myself. "Um, I need some air."

"OK. What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine." I walked out.

"Vanica! We couldn't get in."

"I know. He booked it and no one but we can get in. At least he followed my rules, which I totally forgot about. I can't do it without you in there."

"Yes you can. If you want I'll stay in the window."

"Fine. By the way, where's Steven?"

"Right here." He walked out from the shadows and put his arm around Vacia's waist.

"Oh, hi. Well, I'm going in to tell him."

"It'll be fine. I'll be right here. If he likes you he'll be really happy. I promise."

"Thanks." I turned around. "I'm going in," I said and I walked in.

I walked over to the table.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the Italian Chicken. Please and thank you.

"I'll have the same. Thank you."

The waitress walked off to the kitchen.

"Um, Vanica, didn't you want to tell me something?"

I held my breath and looked over to the window. Vacia was standing there, just like she said.

"Ok, Davin, the truth is… I do like you."

He stared at me with a questioning look.

"I have since I first saw you outside my bedroom window. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought that I couldn't handle a boyfriend right now, with all the new things happening."

He still didn't say anything, only stared.

"Davin? I'm sorry. Could you say something? Please."

"All this time. You like me? What? Were you playing hard to get?" His face held confusion, and a lot of it.

"Well, my friends say I was, but I was just scared, of everything. I had no idea what these changes are going to do to me. I didn't want you to get hurt by me when I go through new changes. I'm sorry."

"So you were trying to protect me? You can't protect anyone from those 'changes'. The only way you can is learn how to use them. That's the only way."

I looked down, but he brought it back up to meet his eyes. Right there I noticed how beautiful they were, beautiful brown eyes.

"I still love you. And I always will. No matter what happens. I will be there with you. I promise."

I tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. When they fell I put my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I needed someone else on my side no matter what."

"I'm glad you told me. I didn't really feel good to have to manipulate you into dating me."

I laughed. "You didn't manipulate me."

"Well it felt like it."

I looked deep into his eyes. Then looked and saw that the food was here.

We both ate, silently. I often wondered what it would be like to go on a date with someone that really liked. Now I had the answer to that question.

I think he wanted to kiss me, but I don't know if I wanted to.

When we were done eating, we ordered desert, but we had to share, because, even with the owner discount, he wouldn't have enough money to pay for two dinners and two deserts. So we got an ice cream sundae.

When that was gone he grabbed the bill, left a tip and we left.

It was almost 7:00. I had to be at the park.

On the way we started a semi conversation.

"Since we don't have school anymore I guess I should give you my number. So you can call and tell me when you're meeting."

"Um, yeah. That would be nice. I'll give you mine too."

We both wrote them on a piece of paper and gave them to each other.

"You can also always find me at the restaurant. I have to work all summer."

"OK."

"Vanica, before we get to the park."

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

There it was. I would have to make my decision now.

I leaned over and have him the kiss he wanted since he first saw me.

Then I turned and started walking to the park before I was late, leaving him there, stunned.

"You coming, Davin?" Or do I have to leave you here?"

He snapped back to reality and said, "I'm coming." When he caught up with me he asked, "Why did you do that?"

I looked at him. "Because you asked me to, and I guess I wanted to. Why? I thought you wanted me to."

"Well, I did, but you didn't have to."

"I know."

Again he was stunned, but kept walking with me.

"Well, good-bye, for now. Maybe next time I'll have the guts to ask my mom."

"Bye."

I walked into the park and looked for my mom's car.

To tell you the truth, I was stunned that I kissed him. I couldn't believe how good it felt t have that lifted off my shoulders.

My mom came just after I got back into the park.

I got in and we drove off. The whole night I didn't say a word. I just sat at the table and listened to the rest of them talk, until I heard this conversation start.

"Mommy, Vanica's not eating. Is she sick?"

"What?" She looked over at me and saw that hadn't taken one bite. "Hunny, you haven't touched your food. Are you sick?"

"No, Mom. I'm just not hungry. I'm going to bed."

"Ok, good night."

I went upstairs and listened to them clean up dinner. Then I heard footsteps coming up to my room. I hoped it wasn't Mom coming to comfort me and make sure I was Ok. To my surprise it was actually my big sister.

I looked at her wondering what she was doing in my room.

She closed the door behind her and came around to sit on the bed next to me.

"So, what's his name?"

"What? Whose name?"

"I can tell you like someone from that look on your eyes. What's his name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like any one." I turned away because I was blushing.

"Don't give me any of that. I won't tell Mom, I promise, or Dad. Now what's his name?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I didn't want to say this, but, if you don't tell me, I'm gong to tell Mom and Dad what you were really doing tonight."

"How do you know what I was doing? You weren't there."

"I can tell from your eyes. And I can tell that you kissed him."

"You can tell all that by my eyes?"

"You can tell everything from a person's eyes. From what kind of person they are to what kind of day they've been having." She said as she laughed a little. "So tell me."

"OK. His name is Davin. I really like him, but I know Mom and Dad don't like the idea of us having boyfriends."

"Well, it's not up to them to tell you when you can and can't love someone. Take it from a girl who had to deal with it once. All you have to do is tell them that you like someone and that you're going out with them."

"Thanks, Susan," I said.

"That's what I'm here for." She got up and walked over to the door.

I wanted to tell her everything. "Susan, there's something else. Could you close the door again?"

"There's more than a boyfriend? What more?"

"Well, I'll show you. Don't freak out, OK?"

She looked at me questioningly.

"See? No strings. Got it?"

She shook her head. "What's this supposed to be about?"

I looked at her, and then I picked up the whole bed with one hand.

She gasped and took a step back.

"You said you wouldn't freak. I just have super strength, super speed, and I can fly, that's it."

"You can't fly. Can you?"

I put the bed down and jumped into the air and started flying.

"Cool! Show me super speed! Please."

"I'll try. We don't really know for sure if I have it, though."

I looked at the books on my dresser. "I'll run over, pick up those books, and bring them back to the bed as fast as I can." Then I was gone. I did it! It probably wasn't even one second and I was back.

"Cool! Is that it? You don't have laser vision or anything?"

"I don't think so. We haven't figured everything out yet."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Well, Vacia, Anica, Mary, Asvica, Davin, and me, but Honnah, at least, knows about the super strength."

"Why doesn't she know about it all? She's your friend, right?"

"Not anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

"When they all found out, they all got scared, and stopped being my friend, but, gradually, we became friends again, all except Honnah."

"Oh. I see. Now, how did you meet Davin? He knows this secret?"

I laughed as I remembered how we met. "Yes, he does. We met a couple of days after my party. The girls and I were talking and he was listening from outside my window and accidentally said something. At first, to make him not tell anyone my secret, I had to go on a date with him. He obviously liked me because he'd been stocking me since the second week of school. I acted like I hated him because I thought I couldn't handle a boyfriend after what had happened, but then I convinced myself to tell him the truth. So I told him tonight during the date. Do you think I'm ready for a boyfriend?"

"After all that? You deserve one, and you are ready. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks. Oh and, Susan."

"Don't worry super woman. I'm not telling anyone about anything."

"Thanks."

"Good night."

That night I fell asleep happy to have yet another burden off my shoulders. The next time Davin brought me out on a date, I would tell my mom everything, minus the part of the super powers.


	6. Chapter 6:No Friends, Again

Chapter 6

No Friends, Again

Asvica heard a knock on the door while she was reading her book at noon the next day.

"Come in."

It was her sister, Honnah.

"What do you want? I thought you weren't going to talk to me again."

"Well, I thought I should tell you something about Vanica."

"What do you know about Vanica?"

"Well, this is so hard to tell you," she had a sad look on her face. "But… Vanica told me, earlier, that… I wish I could make this easier on you, but… Vanica really hates you and she doesn't want to be your friend anymore. I'm sorry."

"What? That can't be. She let me back into the group."

"Then she figured that she hated you."

"Maybe I should call her. I mean you don't really like her, maybe this is just a trick-"

"No, it's not a trick and she also said that she doesn't want you to call her. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Fine she doesn't want to be my friend again then I don't want to be her's either. I'll never talk to her again."

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Honnah picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Asvica there?"

Honnah smirked. It was Vanica. "Yea, here she is." She gave the phone to her sister.

"Hello?"

"Asvica, hey. Listen-"

"No, you listen to me. If you don't want to be my friend then don't call me! I don't want to be your friend again! Leave me alone!"

"But-"

Then she hung up the phone and didn't listen to the rest of Vanica's sentence.

Asvica started to cry and Honnah comforted her by giving her a hug.

"Now I don't have a friend. What am I going to do?"

"I'll be your friend, Asvica. Now I have to tell Vacia what Vanica did to her. That's not going to be easy."

"What did she do?"

"You'll find out in a little bit. Can you hand me the phone?"

Asvica handed her sister the phone. She dialed the number and Vacia picked up.

"Hello?"

"Vacia?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Honnah."

"What do you want, traitor?"

"Well, I called to tell you the horrible thing that Vanica did."

"How do you know what Vanica did? You're not her friend anymore."

"I saw it happen. It was outside the school doors. I saw Steven-"

"My Steven?"

"Yes. He was with Vanica. She was looking into his eyes and they were talking. Then they stopped and… Oh it's too horrible to say."

"What? Tell me!"

"She kissed him."

Honnah heard a gasp from the other line.

"What? She couldn't have. That can't be true. She likes someone else. How could she?"

"She only said she liked someone else to cover her back. I'm so sorry. If I were you, I wouldn't be her friend anymore and tell your sister to do the same."

"I think I will. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. I felt it my duty. Got to go, bye."

She hung up the phone.

"She really did that?" Asvica asked.

"Yep, now I have to call Mary and, practically, tell her the same thing I told you."'

She dialed and her brother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is Mary there?'

"Yah, here she is."

"Hello?"

"Mary, I'm sorry to say this, but-"

"Who is this?"

"This is Honnah. Now back to the bad news. Vanica is actually jealous of you and now she is so jealous that she doesn't want to be your friend anymore. I'm sorry, but you can always be my friend."

"Wow. I didn't think that you would sink that low, trying to take her friends away from her? How could you? At this time she needs her friends and you're trying to take that away from her."

"No, she really-"

"Save it. She already told me that she called Asvica and she blew up in her face. Then I didn't know what happened, but now I do! Leave her alone. She'll be your friend again if you want her to be. She's that kind of person, but after this, I don't know."

"But-"

Then Mary hung up.

"Poor girl. She didn't believe me. I guess she'll find out on her own."

"That's too bad. At least I still have you." She gave her a hug.

"Yeah, you still have me."

After what Asvica said to her she couldn't help but cry. She didn't really feel like calling another person, but she decided that she had to.

She picked up the phone and dialed Mary's number.

"Hello?" Mary said on the other side.

"Mary? Are you mad at me?"

"No, why? Should I be?"

"No, I mean you have no reason to. I just got off the phone with Asvica and… she said she didn't do anything. Do you have any idea?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"That's OK. Well, I called to ask if you could come over tonight. I was thinking of picking a name for me."

"OK. I think I can be there at 4:00. I've got a lot of names and, if we have time, we can try to find on outfit for you."

"Yeah, I think my sister has that covered."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, I told her. Besides she could probably tell something from my eyes. So call Vacia and Anica?"

"Bye."

I hung up, and then dialed Vacia and Anica's number.

"Hello?" It was Vacia.

"Vacia, are you mad at me?"

"No, Vanica."

"Good."

"I'm furious! How could you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. Who told you that I did something to make you mad?"

"How can you sit there and lie to me? She saw you with him! Don't call me!"

"I didn't-"

Vacia hung up.

"No. Not Vacia, too. Who is doing this? I have to call Davin." I dialed the number on the paper before me.

"Hello?"

"Is Davin there?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Vanica."

"I'll get him."

In the background I heard her say, "It's for you."

"Who is it?" I heard Davin say.

"It's um… Vanica."

"Kay."

She handed him the phone.

"Vanica."

"OK, I have to ask, are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?"

"Well someone has been turning my friends against me. They got Vacia, Anica, and Asvica. I called Mary and she wasn't mad at me, but I don't know if she'll turn on me too. I don't know what to do. At a time like this, I need my friend and my boyfriend."

"Well no one can turn me against you. No matter what."

"Thanks. At least I have you, Mary, and my sister."

"Your sister? How did she find out?"

"Well, I told her. She knows everything. About my powers, about you, and what happened with my former friends." I paused. "My friends. Honnah…. Honnah is turning them on me! How could she do that to me?"

"She's probably wanting to be your friend again, but doesn't want to say it, or she just wants some friends for her own."

"So she takes mine? She could just ask to be my friend again. Oh, what am I going to do?" I almost started to cry.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't cry."

"Well, we can talk more about this tonight. We're going to pick a name. Mary will be here at 4:00. Can you be there?"

"Yeah, I think I can, but I might be late. I have to work at the restaurant tonight, to help pay off that check from the date."

"Ok, um, I can give you some money to help pay. I'm not totally broke."

"No, I said I would take you. That means I pay for the whole thing."

"Ok, just try to be here a.s.a.p."

"Ok, well, I got to go."

"Kay, bye."

I hung up the phone. Then it started to ring again. I picked it back up.

"Hello?"

"Vanica?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Mary. I know who is turning your friends against you. It's Honnah. She's trying to make them her friends. She called me and tried to tell me that you were jealous of me and that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. You still want to be my friend, don't you?"

"Yes, I still want to be your friend. And I still want to be their friends. I don't know what to do!"

"You just have to act like you don't care. That's all you can do."

"But I can't. They're my friends. I don't want to see them mad, especially not mad at me, or sad."

"Don't worry. I'll try to make tem change their minds. I know they will, if they're your real friends. I'll talk to Honnah too."

"Thanks, you still coming tonight?"

"Yeah, at 4:00. Is Davin coming too?"

"Yeah, he said that no one could turn him away from me. No matter what."

"See, he really likes you. You should give him a chance. Other than being forced to."

"I did."

"When? The last time you saw him you were on that date that he forced you to go to."

"I know, and on that date he took me to a restaurant that he partly owned and booked it just for us."

"See? That's the sweetest thing someone could do. How could you not appreciate that kind of thing?"

"I do appreciate it. Look, I'll tell you everything that happened at the date and after. Ok? Just, please try you best to get our friends back, since they won't listen to me. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and hoped to god that she could fix this.

After she hung up with Vanica she called Vacia and Anica.

"Hello?" It was their mom.

"Is Vacia there?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

In a few minutes Vacia picked up.

"Vacia here."

"Vacia?"

"Mary? Oh you will not believe what Vanica did."

"What?"

"She kissed my boyfriend."

"No she didn't. Honnah told you that so you would get mad at her and become her friend. Really. Why would Vanica do that to her best friend? And Honnah has been trying to take you from her ever since the party. Now tell me you don't want to be her friend?"

"Well, Honnah said she specifically saw them."

"She lied, just like she lied about everything."

"No, you're the one who is lying. I can't believe you would defend her after that! How could you?"

Before Mary could say anymore, Vacia hung, up the phone.

"Maybe I can get better luck with Asvica." Mary told herself.

She dialed Asvica's number and, luckily, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Asvica? You know… Vanica still wants to be your friend. Honnah was just lying to you. You can't trust someone who is an enemy of the person their talking about."

"I can if she's my sister!" She hung up.

"Great. No one wants to believe me either. How could Honnah do this to Vanica? She used to be her friend, but now she is completely her enemy. What happened? I wish I could help her more. It isn't fair to her, or to Vacia, Asvica, and Anica. I don't like seeing Vanica sad like this," Mary thought to herself. "I guess I have to tell her tonight."

"I got it!" Vanica yelled.

It was Mary.

"Come on in. Are any of the other ones coming, at all?" Vanica asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I tried to tell them the truth, but they didn't listen," Mary answered.

"That's Ok. You tried your best. That's all I can ask for. Thanks." She started to go up the stairs.

In about five minutes Davin was there.

"I thought you said that you would be late?"

"I got off early. So I could be here."

"Now I just need to get my sister." I opened the door and yelled, "Susan! Come in here!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

In a few seconds she was coming threw the door. She looked over at Davin, and then looked around.

"Where are the rest of them?" She asked.

"Um, they couldn't make it," Vanica answered.

"What happened?"

"Honnah turned them all against me and now they don't want to be my friends anymore."

"What could she have told them?"

"She told her sister that I didn't want to be her friend anymore and… I don't know what she told Vacia and Anica, but it had something to do with 'him'."

"Who?"

"I don't know. All she said was 'him'."

"She was talking about her boyfriend. Honnah told her that she saw you kissing him," Mary spoke in a rough soft voice.

"What? I would never do that! Yuck! Why would she even think that true?"

"I don't know, but she does."

"It's OK. She won't believe it for long, after she asks her boyfriend if it really happened, she'd believe him," Davin said.

Susan looked over at him. "So, you must be Davin?"

"Yeah."

Susan leaned over towards Vanica and said, "Good choice. He's cute."

I glared at her like she had said something wrong.

She just shrugged.

I sighed. What are you going to do? "OK. Does anyone have any ideas for my name?" I walked over to Davin and held his hand. "Do you, Davin?"

Mary saw this and said, "First, I want to know what happened yesterday. I know you went out with him, but where, and what happened?"

I looked at Davin. Then I started telling Mary the story.

Davin and I switched off telling what happened at the date and then I told her what happened after that.

"OK. I think I get it. Well, who's ready for name picking?"

We all laughed. Then we started with Mary's ideas.

We decided not to have any of them.

It was Davin's turn to suggest some, but we didn't like any of them either.

Next it was Susan's. She had some pretty good ones, but we just couldn't think of one that calls to us.

We kept thinking, but couldn't think of one. Then Mary suggested 'Rose' and that was it.

We all thought that that was the name for me. It fit me perfectly. Rose was my last name and it was my favorite flower. We all loved it, but now we had to work on the hard part. Figuring out my outfit.

I tried on a lot of different clothes, but they said no to all of them.

When we went through everything that I had, we decided we would have to draw, sew, and create our own.

"Ok, guys. I went through everything. We have to do something else. So, here are the crayons, markers, colored pencils, and pencils. Start drawing your ideas," Vanica said and she picked up four pieces of paper and gave them their three. Then I went over to my bed and started thinking of an outfit.

Once I thought of one it melted onto my paper. Then I went to get some crayons.

It looked like everyone had an idea, but just couldn't draw it. They all stared at me, wondering how I could have gotten done so fast.

I just kept walking. I found the colors I needed and walked back. It actually took a while longer to color it because I had only pictured the drawing portion, not the colored, but after I figured out what colors to put were then it came easier.

When I was done I looked at it and thought, "Perfect! Just as I wanted it."

I looked up and saw that everyone had crayons or markers and were finishing up their drawings.

I waited until they all said that they were done, and then we went through them. First it was Davin's turn.

His idea was not very good. It was all blue, with silver sparkles and it was a dress. It was like a prom dress, but since he was my boyfriend, I had to tell him lightly.

Next was me. I was so worried. I didn't think it was very good, but they did.

It was kind of cute. The sleeves were long, a pinkish-red color, and hung down to the waistline. It had two belts. One was blue and wide, the other was a lighter blue and skinny. On top of the wide blue belt was the same color of fabric; it looked like a tank top, all in blue. On the chest it read ROSE and coming from the E was a vine and a rose at the top.

On the bottom of the belts, was a fabric that was the same color as the sleeves, made into a skirt that was cut on the side. Bellow the skirt were stockings, stripped with green and the light blue with black tennis shoes.

They all liked it the best. They said that that was the outfit for me.

The only problem was that we had to find someone that would sew it for us.  
Susan said she could, but I remembered the last time she tried to sew something. It was supposed to be a hat, but it looked like a scarf.

So, instead, we all put our money together and called a seamstress.

She said it would take about a month and she would pick up the design later tonight.

We thought that would be OK, so after that we started to make a replacement, until the other one was finished.

After that Davin and Mary left, it was about 7:00. Susan and I stayed up and watched 'Eragon' together. After that we both went to bed.

I kept worrying about what was going to happen tomorrow, since I had no friends, but I went to sleep anyway.


	7. Chapter 7:Turning Evil?

Chapter 7

Turning Evil?

The next day I was lying on my bed. It felt like I couldn't move. Then I heard something hit my window.

I sat up and looked over to the window. Davin had climbed up and was knocking on the window.

I walked over and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I almost forgot that I had to come in though the window."

I laughed. "How far did you get before you realized?"

"I almost rang the doorbell. In fact I think I might have touched it."

I laughed again. "Wait, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"What, you don't want to see your boyfriend."

"No, it's nothing like that; I just wanted to know why."

"I'm just kidding, but you see, I come here to tell you that they're next to my restaurant. They said they stole a million dollars."

"Well, what can I do?"

"This could be the first thing. Don't you want to help?"

"I do, but I don't know how. It's not that easy."

"Sure it is." He paused, thinking of how easy it was. "Maybe it isn't that easy."

"Yeah, I think I'll call Mary and tell her what happened and to get over here window. I don't think Mom will let me have a friend over." I said and shrugged. Then I called Mary.

She said she would be there in a little bit. So we waited, and, like she said, she was there in about five minutes.

"I heard about that break in. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why we called you. We thought you would have an idea. Do you?"

"Not really, but I do think they're after something more than just a band robbery."

I looked back to Davin, confused. "Like what?"

"Like something about taking over the world."

"How did you get that?" Davin asked.

"Well, they only stole so much; it was like they were looking for an exact amount of money."

"And that's why they call you the smart one. No one could think of that. I hope it takes you some where in life, I know I won't get anywhere."

"Yes you will! You're going to be 'ROSE', a superhero! What could be more than that? There isn't anything. You get to save people, and hopefully they appreciate it. I would want that life no matter what. You'll do fine. I promise."

"Yeah, but I still have a secret identity, that means, when it's time, I have to get a job, I'm not going to find a very good one, with my grades."

"We can worry about that when the time comes. We have to worry about now, right now. What are we going to do? I have no ideas."

"We could try to find out what they're planning to do, or where they're at," Davin finally spoke up.

"That would be a good idea, but we have no evidence, and we haven't even been to the scene. We have nothing to use to look for them, and they won't just let us in. I wish it could be that easy, but it's not."

"They might let in a superhero," Davin said and he looked back at me.

I looked back. "No, no they won't, not if they don't know me. You know that. They don't let anyone in on the clues. I have to get known, first."

"And this is the way to do it! You have to out on a limb here, sometime, to get known."

I looked to the floor and said, "I know, but I don't know if I'm ready. I haven't practiced anything."

"Why wouldn't you be ready? You're perfect, and I'll be there with you the whole time, I promise. I won't leave you, even if you suddenly turn bad."

I let out a little giggle. "We all know that won't happen, and if it does, it wouldn't be me. I don't want you there if I turn bad. I want you to be safe. If anything, I don't even want you there to try and save me. I'm sorry, but I can't see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, you will, if I let you go. You might even get worse."

"I don't need you there!" As I realized what I just screamed to him I covered my mouth and gasped as I realized what I was just telling my boyfriend to do.

I looked up at him. He was looking back at me, concerned and confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm glad you'll be there for me." I stopped before my body made me say more and make it worse. The worst thing about this whole thing is that, I think I actually meant it at the time. I didn't like the feeling, but yet, I did. I didn't know what was going on.

"I think you should go. I don't feel very well. I think I need some rest. You can come back tomorrow. I'll call. Kay?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow, you're going to tell us what that was all about. Got it?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, sure, I promise, I'll call."

After that, they left, out the window. I laughed as I recalled the thought that Davin almost rang my doorbell.

Once they were gone, I laid on my bed and thought, but the more I did, the more I thought of the thoughts I was thinking when I said those things to Davin. The more I thought they were true. I couldn't help it. My mind was just telling me that they were true. Then I thought what I knew was happening. I was no longer going to be a superhero; I was going to be a super villain. That's what my fate was, I would try my best to hide it and stay away from it, but I couldn't stop it. It was destiny.

Then rest of the night I stayed in my room, except the exception of eating, but otherwise I stayed in bed.

When I heard a knock on the door, it startled me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called.

"Vanica, are you Ok? You haven't come out from your room at all today. You got me worried. Is there something wrong?" My older sister asked.

She really looked worried.

"No, there is nothing wrong." I said this sternly, like I was mad at her, but I wasn't.

I thought of what I said, again, and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean it. Stuff has been happening to me, and I don't like it."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"I'm saying things that I don't mean and they're always criticizing." I looked at her. Then I started to cry when I remembered what I had said to Davin and what I was just thinking about him. Things like 'he doesn't really like me', and 'I don't really like him', but I do. "You should have heard what I said to Davin earlier. It was like it wasn't me at all. It was like my mind was speaking for me. I don't know what it was, but it made me think that I didn't need him, but, inside, I know I do. I don't exactly know what is going on, but I think I'm… I'm-"

"Turning evil?" She looked at me with a nervous gaze.

"Yeah, I don't know what to believe though. I don't know if it's my contemplation or one of my false thoughts. It's hard to tell the difference. I can't help thinking those thoughts. I don't want to be a villain and I don't want to hurt my friends, and Davin." When I said his name I looked at the floor, hoping he would forgive me for what I said to him.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

I nodded my head.

"If he really cares for you, the same way you care for him, then he'll forgive you. You shouldn't tell him that you don't need him there, 'cause you do, he can help, and even if you do become a villain, you won't be able to hurt any of them. You love them too much, and that might be how you turn back. You'll get through this I know you will. It's my promise to you."

"But how can you promise that? You can't make sure of it. Get out of my room!"

"Now I know you don't want me out of you're room. You know what I'm saying is true, and you know it will become true."

"I know. It was just the bad thoughts again, sorry."

"It's Ok; I know that whenever you burst out like that, it's not you." She gave me a hug and went to the door.

"Susan."

She turned around, "Yeah, Vanica?"

"Thanks that helped clear things up a lot."

"You're welcome, and you can come to me any time to help clear some more. Good night." She walked out of the room.

I looked through the widow and saw that it was dark and the stars were shinning beautifully; I didn't know that so much time had passed.

Then I got in my pajamas and went to bed.

All night I was sweating and turning in my bed, I was dreaming, a bad dream. It was like I was seeing the future, my future.

I was going to become a villain; I was going to harm people, lots of people. I was working with the people that stole the money from the bank.

I never got to see their faces, but I did get to see where they were, in an old warehouse on South Garret's Street, sort of out of town.

I was flying and coming to the door. I opened it and walked inside. There sat my friends, hands tied behind them, feet tied, and clothes over their mouths to stop them from screaming.

As I walked past them I glanced at them, and then walked on. I didn't feel any sympathy or worry. I was confident that the plan was going to work.

I turned to my partners and said, "Start it up." Then I looked over and saw Davin. I walked over to him.

I leaned in to his ear, "You can still get out of this, all you have to say is that one word and this will all disappear, for you."

His look was cold and hard. "Never. I used to love you, but now you disgust me." He never broke eye contact.

"Fine, you die first." Then I moved out of the way and the laser started to fire, but then I sat straight up, awakened at last.


	8. Chapter 8:Do Evil Or Do Good

Chapter 8

Do Evil Or Do Good

I awoke the next day, staring at the ceiling. I sat up in my bed and looked out the window. It was a dark blue and there didn't seem to be any sun. Something was going to happen, something that will change my life forever. I knew this because I could feel it in my soul, and I didn't like it.

The moment I felt this, I got dressed and ran to my sister's room.

When I got in, I closed the door behind me.

She was on her bed, reading "Harry Potter: Half-Blood Prince". She loved those Harry Potter books.

When she heard me close the door she looked up. When she noticed it was I, having a worried expression, she wore a worried expression, also.

I looked at her. Before I started to talk, I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong? You look worried," she asked.

"I don't know. If only you could have seen that dream that I had last night. It was so scary, it was like I was seeing the future," I answered.

"W-what dream? Tell me about it."

As I told her about the dream, every so often she would nod her head, to indicate that she comprehended what I was saying.

When I was through she nodded her head one last time and said, "So mostly, you were aligned with these guys who had stolen a kind of ray, and you killed your boyfriend and friends."

"Well I don't know if I killed my friends, but I was going to kill my boyfriend. I don't want to kill him. I also had this feeling when I awoke. It felt like something was going to happen today, like I was going to change, in some way. I felt it right when I looked out side. You look."

She turned around and looked out the window. It was dark and gray, just like when Vanica looked out. She turned back to Vanica.

"They said it was supposed to rain today."

"I have a feeling that it's not going to rain."

She looked back through the window, then back at Vanica and said, "I have no advice for this, except… stay inside, maybe. Whatever is going to happen might happen outside. I'm not sure on it, but I can see something different in those clouds, something that doesn't seem inviting."

"I agree. I'll stay inside. And, no matter what, you'll help me. No matter what I say or do, you will make me stay inside. Promise?" I held out my hand.

She looked at it for a minute, then took it, shook it, and said, "Promise." She gave me a smile.

I smiled back and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. I promise I won't try to kill you, even if I'm evil." I pulled out from the hug and still smiled back at her.

Later, through the day, I knew I was becoming worse. I was yelling at everyone, especially my little sister.

One time I got so mad at her that I yelled in her face and she started to cry. When I saw the tears I realized what I had just done and tried to tell her that I was sorry, but she turned and ran off to find Mom.

I was worried, I knew Mom would ask why I did that and I would be left with no reason at all. I didn't know what to do.

Then Susan came up behind me and whispered, "Follow me. I'll spare you the embarrassment and punishment since it wasn't really you fault.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have a reason of why I did it anyway, and then it would be worse."

She nodded and led me outside. We watched Mom come into the room and look for her middle daughter, but left, not seeing me, to look around the house.

When she had looked all around the house and didn't find Vanica, she looked to Alicia suggesting that it was her imagination.

She must have thought that I went out, but she still didn't remember, but left it alone, for now.

When I was sure that Mom had forgotten about it I turned to Susan and mouthed, 'Thank you'.

I knew exactly what to do next. I had to tell my friends about the danger.

"Susan, can you come with me?" I asked her, not turning to face her.

"Yeah, sure, where we going?"

"To see Davin and Mary. I have to tell them everything, about everything. If I don't, they could die by my hands." I got up and started walking to Mary's house.

"But, Vanica, you can't be outside. Remember?"

"I have to tell them. If I don't they'll die. Besides, I don't feel anything, right now."

"No, I promised you 'no matter what' I would keep you inside, but since you do really have to tell them, I'll have to protect you from it."

I looked back at her with a questioning look on my face.

She came up to me and put a dark green jacket on my shoulders, she had been wearing this and a dark green t-shirt underneath along with some jean pants.

I was wearing a black t-shirt with a white jacket over it and some blue jeans.

"This isn't going to work," I said looking up at her with a disbelieving look.

"Yes it will, it will work a little. Better let me do this or I'll put it over your head."

I thought for a moment. I didn't want it on my head, because then I would look like a dork. So I didn't argue anymore.

The thing was that, in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't be outside, but yet my mind told me to go. I knew it was more of the evil phase, but I went anyway. I had to do this I couldn't kill them. We had to make a plan.

We got on a bus, paid the fee and rode to Mary's house.

Ring-ring.

"I'll get it!" Mary yelled. She opened the door and found Vanica and Susan. Susan was holding a dark-green jacket over Vanica's shoulders.

"Can we come in?" Vanica asked.

Mary was so stunned and confused that she didn't say anything at first. Then she snapped back to the world.

"Um, yeah, come in," she answered.

"Thank you," Susan said.

Mary turned around and said, "Mom, Vanica, Susan, and I will be up in my room," she yelled to her mother, who was in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Ok, hunny, but dinner will be done soon!" She answered.

"Kay!"

They went up to Mary's room and closed the door.

Susan had already taken the camouflage jacket off of Vanica and had set it on the bed, next to her.

"Ok, first of all, what are you doing here?"

I looked to the floor; I couldn't look at her while I said this. "Something's going to happen and something is happening right now."

"Like what?"

"Which one do you want to hear first, the bad news or the worse news?"

"I don't care! Just tell me!"

"Well, this is the bad news. I'm turning evil."

"It doesn't really seem like it."

"Well it's true Ok!" I didn't mean to yell at her, but it just happened.

"Now I see it." She looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. Well, what is the worse news?"

"Well, because I'm turning evil, I will get angry, with everyone I know. Gosh, how do I break it to you easily."

"Just tell me."

"I had this dream last night."

"And it was about?"

I told her about the dream, just like I told it to Susan, except this time I choked out my last words.

"So, you're going to kill us all?"

"Maybe, I didn't get that far in the dream."

"Well, how do you know that this dream is going to came true?"

"Because, look at me, Mary! I'm turning into Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! It will become real! I felt it this morning! All I want is for everyone to be safe!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Do you have any ideas at all?"

"No one is going to get hurt because of you. I'll try to tell the rest of our friends, but you have to tell your boyfriend."

"Ok, I'll give you the easy job."

I heard Susan giggle behind me. I knew she was getting the easy job because, I mean, how would you feel if you had to tell your boyfriend that you were turning evil, unintentionally, and that you were going to kill him?

"Let's go, Susan. So, Mary, you're going to call all of them?"

"I was. Why?"

"I think you should actually visit them, that way their parents will make them talk to you. Oh, and, it all needs to be done today, before I get to them."

"Ok, got it. I'll try me best, I promise."

I smiled at her as I walked out of the room, in to the hallway, and out into the living room.

Susan put the jacket back around my shoulders, opened the door, and walked outside.

Davin was behind the desk at his restaurant, waiting for someone to come so he could seat him or her and have something to do, other then just standing there.

He looked down to make sure everything was in order and when he looked back up he saw Susan and Vanica coming through the door.

At first he wondered why Susan was holding a dark-green camouflage jacket over Vanica's shoulders, but then he wondered why they were here.

"We need to talk to you. Can you take a break?" Vanica said, looking like she was trying to hold back something, like anger.

"I don't know. What's this about?"

"Come on, you're the owner for crying out loud!" She paused. "Was I yelling too loud? I think I was."

"No, you were fine. Promise."

Davin looked confused, but said, "I'm taking a five minute, that's the best I can do, sorry. I would get more time, but I still have to pay off our date."

"Still? I can help pay. Are you sure you don't want help?"

"I'm sure, Vanica. Let me go tell someone that I'm taking a five and I'll meet you around back."

"Ok."

Davin walked up to a waiter who was just coming out of the kitchen, he was clearing a table so he had nothing in his hands.

"I'm taking a five. Tell the boss."

"OK boss," he answered.

"I told all of you a hundred times that I'm your friend here, call me Davin."

"Yes, Davin," he answered.

Davin nodded and headed to the back door.

"Ok, what did you want to talk to me about?"

They were outside and Vanica didn't like having the jacket around her shoulders.

"Can we go inside and talk?" She said with emphasis on 'inside'.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like this jacket around my shoulders!" I yelled. "Take it off NOW!"

"Now, Vanica, you know I can't do that. I forgive you for yelling at me."

"I'm sorry."

"Ok, am I missing something, because Vanica just yelled at her favorite sister."

"Yeah, that's what we wanted to talk to you about, but can we go inside, the less she's outside the better," Susan asked.

"Yeah, but if it's about her powers, we might want to keep it down. You never know who could be listening in there."

"Ok."

We all walked back inside.

"Ok, the thing is… I'm tuning evil."

"That would explain the yelling," he answered.

"Um, that's not all." I looked to the floor and told him of my dream.

"So when you turn evil, you're going to try and kill me? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. It's just what evil people do, I guess. I don't know if I ever kill you though. I didn't get to see the whole thing."

"Oh, right. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well the plan was to keep her inside, but we figured this was really important. We told Mary to tell all of her ex-friends about it, whether they believe it or not," Susan answered.

"Sounds like a plan. How can I help?" Davin looked like he really wanted to help. He knew what she was thinking, she thought that she had to protect him, and that was not part of helping.

She looked at him. He could tell that she wanted him to be happy, which meant that she wanted him to help, but she didn't want him to get.

He watched a tear roll down her cheek and she looked to the floor again.

He sighed and brought her head up to make eye contact.

"You will never be able to protect everyone, all the time." He wiped away the tear still clinging to her cheek. "I know you care about me, but sometimes I have to help, whether it's safe or not." He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"Ok, but I don't know what you could do."

"Well after work I'll come over, Ok?"

"Ok, but… I think it's time that you come in the front door. Mom and Dad deserve to know, everything."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Davin asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Vanica, you don't have to tell them about your superpowers." Susan looked concerned.

"Yes I do, Susan! They might lose me! They deserve to know the truth of what happened to me! Don't you think so? I'm sorry for yelling, but it's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but are you really ready to tell the truth? I don't want to see you in a science lab having test being done on you. They will hurt you."

She looked to the ground and seemed to be thinking about what would happen. Then she looked up and said, "I know the risks. I know what could happen, but I have to do this." Her face was stern and serious.

"Ok, if it's what you want. I'll be there at noon. I don't get off until then."  
"Ok, your five minutes are probably up so, we'll finish talking at my house. C'mon, Susan."

Susan put the jacket back around Vanica's arms and they left.

Davin was worried for her. He didn't know if this was the best thing to do, but he did know that she was right, her parents had the right to know exactly what happened to their daughter and nothing less.


	9. Chapter 9:Telling THE Truth

Chapter 9

Telling THE Truth

Ding-dong.

I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock, it was about noon.

I slowly stood up. He was here.

I ran down stairs.

Mom had already opened the door. There, standing in the doorway, was Davin.

I smiled. He came. For some reason I thought he wouldn't, I don't know why.

He looked at me and I realized that Mom was trying to push him away.

I ran up to the door.

"Oh, Vanica, do you know this boy?" Mom asked me.

I sighed, "Yes, Mom, I do."

She looked at me amazed at what I just said. "How do you know him?"

"He's my boyfriend." I looked back to see Susan smiling back at me.

I saw Mom look back out of the corner of my eye.

She turned back to me. "Your boyfriend? When did you start talking to this boy and what's his name?"

"His name is Davin, and as for when I started talking to him, I would have to tell you everything and for me to tell you everything you will have to believe everything. Will you believe _everything_ that I say?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just answer the question."

Davin put a hand on my shoulder to gesture that it was a little too strong, but I ignored it.

"Um, yes. I'll believe everything."

I gestured for Davin to come in and closed the door behind him.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. Davin sat right next to me and held my hand to show he was there for me.

I looked to him. I was worried, but I tried to hide it with a smile. I knew he could see right through it.

I felt another hand touch mine and I found that Susan had joined us on the couch, quietly. I gave her a fake smile, too. Then I gestured for

Mom to sit on the couch in front of us.

I took a deep breath and told her everything. I didn't tell my parents that it was at my today that this all happened, I didn't want anyone feeling more sorry for me than they should, and if I told them of my birthday that would ruin that. So, instead, I outlined it, only told them about the part where I picked up my bed and all my friends got scared.

At first, she interrupted me and asked, "What about this guy? I asked how you met him, but you haven't mentioned-"

"I know what you said!" I yelled. "Sorry, but I told you, in order to answer your question I have to tell you everything." I said this a little bit calmer.

"Ok, you don't have to yell."

At that I almost blew up in her face.

Susan must have known that because she said, "It's not her fault. She'll tell you about it in the story. Now can we carry on?"

Mom only nodded her head. So I started the story again.

When I mentioned that I picked up my bed with two hands, alone, her mouth dropped, but she didn't say a word.

When I reached the part about how Davin came into the picture she almost said, "Ohhh," but remembered that she couldn't interrupt.

Finally, I finished the story, all the way to now and added, "Does that answer your question?" After a little while she nodded her head and I said, "Now you may talk."

Then she burst out with questions and statements, like, "So what you told me before was true, and I grounded you for trying to lie to me. You told Susan and not me? Why don't you try making up with your friends? I mean Honnah shouldn't have done that, it what HARSH!"

We let her babble on until she was done, then Susan said, "OK, one question at a time. Which one do you want answered first?"

Mom took a deep breath and said, "OK, why don't you try making up with your friends, they'll understand."

"First of all they wouldn't talk to me. Second, after what Mary is telling them, they'll be even more scared, and thirdly, if I tell them that what

Honnah said wasn't true, Honnah would just lie to them, again, and say it was," I said trying hard to stay calm. "Next?"

"Now, about you turning evil. You mentioned a dream; can you tell me what it was about?"

I looked to Davin and pleaded him to tell her with my eyes.

He noticed and took a deep breath.

He started off the same way I told him. He choked on the last few sentences that mentioned him telling me he would rather die then be with me at the time, but we all knew that wasn't true.

When he got to the part where the laser shot I started to cry. I could feel the tears pricking my hands as they fell down to them. I didn't want to look at my mom, but I knew that I had to.

I looked up and her mouth was dropped. I didn't know why, maybe she was spooked, but I forgot about it and moved on.

"Now that was only a dream, might not come true, but it's very likely that it will," I said wondering what she would say to that.

"But, you really don't seem that evil, but it is likely that it well happen."

"Everyone says that, then she yells at them-" Susan started.

"Then they understand perfectly." I interrupted. I glared at Mom. "Do you?"

"Yeah, perfectly." She was a little startled with my glare, I could see it in her eyes, but otherwise she did a good job of hiding it.

"Good, we're on the same page." I smiled at her, the full-toothed grin.

She looked like she was going to yell at me, then ground me, but then she remembered that I wasn't myself and I would never do that if it was really me, so she refrained.

"Right," she said through clenched teeth.

"Is that all the questions you have, for now?"

"Yes. That's all."

I had finally calmed down and stopped giving her sarcastic looks. "Great. Would you mention all of this to Dad? I can't do this again. I already had to, three times before this, and one was to tell someone that I was, most likely, going to kill them. So, please? You don't have to tell Elidor and please don't tell Alicia, I don't want her to be scared of me. If you can, try to make every second, of the last of my 'good' life, count, I want it to be meaningful." I could feel the tears spring to my eyes as I said my little sister's name.

I got up and ran to my room, to hide the tears from everyone else.

I was now done crying and was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock on the door.

"Vanica, can I come in?" I heard Davin ask from behind the door.

"Yeah," I answered, still weary from crying so much.

He opened the door, walked in, and closed the door again behind him.

He came and sat next to me and said, "Your Dad's home."

"Oh?" I replied.

"Your Mom thought it best that I stay out of sight until she tells him, so I came up here to comfort you. I can't relate to anything like this, but I was hoping I could be of use." He looked at me and tried to catch my eyes.

I looked into his, also. "Of course your 'of use' to me. I always want you there, but my side, helping me along." What I was going to say next was so hard I could barely get the words out. "But, if I do turn evil… and there is no way to change me back… I want you… to… kill me. I don't want to harm people for my own game. I don't want to harm my friends, my family, and I don't want to hurt you." I looked up and met his eyes with mine.

His eyes showed signs of seriousness, and sorrow. He looked deep into my heart and knew I couldn't stay evil forever; I was so pure and kind that it was practically impossible.

"I know there will be a way to get you back, there always is a way. I won't-"

"But if there are no ways, you will kill me!" I looked at him, my eyes saying 'you will' and at the same time promising him that I will be Ok.

He closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking it over.

Finally he opened them, nodded, and said, "I'll do it, I promise."

I flashed him a week smile. No, I did not what to die, but if it was the only way out of this, then so be it.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell into his embrace.

We sat there for what seemed like ever. I started to cry, but his touch made me feel safe.

Finally I heard Mom coming up the stairs to tell us we could come down.

He must have heard it too, because when I sat back up, he didn't question me.

I still couldn't trust my parents to understand what I've been going through, I shouldn't trust anyone to know, actually, but… I did. I trusted Davin.


	10. Chapter 10:The Worst Date of My Life

Chapter 10

The Worst Date of My Life

"You can come down now, Davin. Vanica, your father wants to speak to you."

I looked at Davin, worry in my eyes. Was Dad going to ask me all these questions that I really didn't want to talk about? Was he going to yell or scream at me for not telling him?

My eyes asked Davin both of those questions, but I knew he had no idea.

I looked over to Mom asking her the same questions, but she only smiled, faintly.

I knew there was only one way to find out. I walked through the door to the hallway, Davin right by my side.

When we got to the stairs I grabbed Davin's hand and held it tight. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen standing very close together, I felt worried that he would blow up, right then and there, but Davin made that all go away.

At first Dad just stood there, looking at me, then to Davin, then to me again. He had a look of 'who's he' on his face, but that vanished as he recalled what Mom had told him. He hadn't believed what she had told him, now he did.

But what he did next was not what I expected, at all, for him to do.

He reached out, and gave me a bear hug. I was so surprised I was speechless. I expected him to yell at me, then I would get mad and yell back at him, and so on, but instead, he gives me a hug? How does that work out?

I held on to Davin's hand, tighter, afraid that, when he let go, dad would start yelling, but he didn't.

When he released me he stood back and smiled.

By now I was confused. Shouldn't he be at all mad at me?

When he saw my confused look he said, "Why didn't you tell us that you wanted to go out? We would have let you, well, I would have."

"I thought you wouldn't let me, and at first I was supposed to go so he would keep his mouth shut." I looked over my shoulder toward Davin, glaring at him, but then gave him a playful smile. "But then it changed, when my friend told me to tell him the truth."

"I wouldn't have told anyone, even if you didn't go. You know that, right?"

"I do now, but at the time it was so frightening." I smiled.

"Ah, right. Your Mom told me about that. I didn't like that part." He glared at Davin and I felt Davin's hand tense.

I squeezed it to reassure him that my dad was just kidding.

When Dad's face softened to a smile, Davin loosened his muscles again.

"You're a good kid, though. Davin, right?"

Davin nodded his head and said, "Yes."

I smiled at them, both, I was happy. Now I understood what Dad was trying to do.

He was trying to make me forget about the bad things happening in my life, and remember the good times. So I wasn't going to ask about what he thought of me turning bad. I smiled as I realized this.

I let them talk on, connecting to each other, understanding each other.

We went to the living room, to sit on the couches.

"I told you everything would be fine from the beginning," Davin whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, quizzically. "No you didn't," I whispered back.

"I know, just wanted to see what you would say."

I smiled, and then stuck my tongue out at him, playfully.

He smiled back then turned back to the conversation with my dad.

By now he had told my dad everything that I knew about him, that he owned a restaurant with his parents and his sisters that he was going to the same school as I was, he was in the same grade as I was, and the same age.

Dad wanted to get as much out of him as he could before he let us go on another date, but when I thought about that I knew that we might never get to again.

The more I thought of that the more I thought we should go tonight, but that made think that I can't go because who knows what I would act like.

Finally I decided to go.

"Davin, can I talk to you, alone?"

Everyone turned their attention to me.

Dad stared at me for a second then nodded his head.

I took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What?" All of a sudden he looked worried.

"I was thinking, I want my last days to be happy, right?"

"Right. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted it to be with you, alone. I want to go on a date, a real date. Not like last time where I was pretty much forced to go. I want it to be memorable." I looked at him, pleading him to say yes.

He looked back and saw the Vanica he knew when he first saw her. The Vanica he loved. He would do anything for her.

He smiled at her. "Of course we can, if your parents will let us. I think we can count on your dad to let us go, but I have doubts about your mom."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you," I said. I released him. "I think I can soften her up when I tell her why I really want to go."

"Ok, let's go." He took my hand and led me back into the living room.

"Dad, Mom, can I go with Davin?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Just to see a movie, I think," I suggested and looked to him to see if he agreed.

He nodded his agreement and I carried on. "Is that alright?"

"I guess. Go ahead," Dad said.

Mom looked at him, surprised at what he just said.

He ignored her and continued. "Just make sure your home by midnight, Ok?"

"Ok, Dad. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get going."

"OK." I turned to Davin and said, "Just give me two minutes to get ready."

Davin nodded and I ran upstairs to get ready.

You wouldn't believe it, but I was actually ready in about two minutes, duh, super speed!

I ran back downstairs, into the living room, and said, "I'm ready."

"Wow, that was fast," Mom said

"Duh, super speed," I answered.

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot."

I smiled at her, trying hard, to keep the anger down.

Davin noticed I was trying, so he said, "Let's go. I'll make sure she gets back here by midnight." He waved, slightly, pushed me out the door, and closed the door behind him.

"I like him," Dad, whose name was Stacy, said.

"You just let her walk out of here, with a boy, going on a date, with no consent as to what you expect to happen!" Mom, Leasa, said.

"I did not; I told them that she needs to be back by midnight. We need to let her off of her short leash. She's growing up. She is already so grown up that she thought she could take care of this on her own. Let her live the life she has left," he answered.

"What is that supposed to mean? She has her whole life ahead of her!"

"Leasa, you and I both know that denying this won't help of make it go away. We have to face this, and Vanica already has."

Leasa looked at her husband then she fell into his lap, crying, and saying, "I know, I know, but it's so hard to watch her sacrifice herself like this." She looked up to him. "How did this happen? Why did it have to be her? Why did God choose her?" She was more demanding then asking.

"No one knows, but him. This will all work out, I promise."

When I was walking upstairs to tell them to come down I heard her asking him to kill her. She said she doesn't want to hurt people, she said some things before she said this, I think, but I didn't hear it. I think she told him to do it tonight." She looked worried.

"Now, now don't judge a book by its cover, get all that facts first. She might have told him to do it when she turns evil."

"But that-" At this moment Susan was coming down the stairs.

"Where's Vanica? Please say that she didn't go outside," she said.

"Why, what's wrong with outside?" Leasa asked.

"Didn't she tell you about the feeling she had this morning?"

"The feeling?"

"Come on we have to get her back inside!"

"We can't! She's on a date, with Davin. She would hate us," Stacy answered.

"Would you rather ruin her date or have her evil and kill everyone?"

That question wasn't very hard to answer, so they all ran out the door.

Davin handed the girl at the register enough money for two. Then he led Vanica to the concessions to get large popcorn and pop and some candy.

I smiled up at him as he handed me the popcorn.

We were going to see "Disturbia" A horror flick. At the end of it I was pretty much sitting in Davin's lap, I don't really like horror movies.

When the movie was over we had finished off our popcorn and the pop, but we left the candy, taking it home to eat another day.

When we got outside we saw Susan running towards us. I wondered what she was doing here then I remembered what she said this morning about staying inside.

She had finally reached us when I popped back from my flashback.

"Get… in… side!" She huffed and tried to push me back through the maze of people.

But my feet wouldn't move, even if I wanted to. I was stuck.

I didn't want to move because I was scared. I knew what was going on. I had to do something.

"Help." That's all I managed to squeak out at the moment.

But then it felt like I had all my will and control back. I didn't know how long it was going to last so I spoke fast.

"Davin, it's happening. We haven't found a way to reverse it. You have to do it now, before I don't have control and fight back. Do it now!"

I had tears in my eyes and when I looked up at him he was crying too.

"I can't. I can't lose you."

"And I can't kill thousands of people and you! You're going to lose me either way! Please, you promised me you would."

He looked to the ground and said, "I know. I know I have to do it, just it's so hard."

I took his hands in mine. "I know, but it has to be done."

At this moment Susan was totally confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"He has to kill me," I answered, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"What? No! You can't! Vanica, there has to be another way!" I still couldn't look at her.

"There isn't OK! Davin do it now."

I looked at him pleading him to do it quick.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and thinking.

I begged him to hurry, in my mind.

Finally he opened his eyes and said, "Fine. I'll do it. Just, give me a few seconds to find something sharp and hard. I'll try to make it as painless as possible. Good-bye." He took one last look at me then went on his hunt.

A few moments went by. I couldn't believe I was staying myself for this long. I wished him to hurry.

Finally he came back. By then I could feel something rising inside me, so I told him to hurry.

As he rose the, what looked to be a pipe, black and rusty, I looked at him one last time and said, "Good-bye, Davin, and everyone I know, I'll miss you all." Tears sprang to my eyes and I closed them, tight, waiting for the blow to the head and finally my death.

But that never came.

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest and a voice in my head saying, "You won't die, until I say so." It repeated this over, and over.

Every time it said this the pain got worse.

I fell to my knees, screaming in agony.

Still the pain got worse, it never subsided.

Now I couldn't breath. I gasped for oxygen, but none came to my lungs.

I could see everyone running to see what was going on, but the only this I could get out was, "It's happening."


	11. Chapter 11:The Change

Chapter 11

The Change

I heard everyone gasp as they realized what I meant.

I hadn't seen them earlier, but now I could see my parents. They looked ever more worried then everyone else. This must be the hardest for them. They start out with a normal baby girl, and then, thirteen years later, they find out that that baby girl has superpowers, and finally, a few hours from that, they lose her, completely. I felt sorry for them, I really did.

The pain brought me back from my thoughts, and the voice was so loud in my ears now that I couldn't hear anything else. I was still gasping for breath, but to no avail.

I was wondering why I hadn't passed out yet. But then, my question was answered when my vision started to go black and I collapsed to the ground.

In a few minutes I awoke, but it wasn't me. My eyes had turned from a light brown to pure black. There was an essence that I had changed and I knew that they could all see it.

I suddenly found pleasure in watching people suffer, but yet, deep inside, the old me was there.

I looked up to see everyone standing or kneeling around me, wondering what I was going to do next.

My new self had a plan, and it would probably work.

I pretended I was fine, getting up and saying, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Reassuring them that nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

I smiled, "Yes."

"Ok then. What happened?"

I smiled inwardly. Faze one of my plan was complete.

"I don't know, suddenly I just couldn't breath." My face looked worried as I pretended to remember what I felt and saw.

"Wow," Susan said, sarcastically. I looked at her. She was wearing a baby doll t-shirt with blue jeans.

I gave her an evil glare for a second then turned away. She suspected something and I knew it, but instead of yelling, I just acted like I had no idea what she suspected.

"Can we go home? I'm tired," I asked.

"Yeah, come on. Davin, do your parents know where you are, or do you need to call?" Mom asked.

I looked to her and took in her attire. She was wearing a dress t-shirt with frilly sleeves and some dress pants. It looked like she was going to a date or something like that.

"Um, I need to call. Are you taking me home or not?" Davin asked.

"I think you should come with us, it's getting late. So I'll just call your parents and tell them that, Ok?"

He nodded and helped me up. He held me tight by the arm, like I was going to run away from him. I had a feeling that he suspected something, too. It wouldn't be easy to convince either one other wise, I'm afraid.

We walked to a bus stop; Mom and Dad didn't bring the car.

"I don't believe you." I heard Susan whisper in my ear.

"I suspected that, but if you're really my sister you would trust me." I whispered back.

"You're not my sister," she hissed back.

"Don't worry, you'll learn that you were wrong, or maybe right, really soon."

She looked at me like she didn't believe me, with one eyebrow raised. But she never said anything. Instead she turned forward again and watched when to get off.

I expected Davin to whisper something about his disbelief also, but he never did. All he did was hold onto my arm really tight, so tight that it hurt, but I forgot about the pain and worried more about my plan.

Don't worry, you'll find out about the whole plan soon enough.

When we got back home we found my former friends and Mary all sitting in the living room.

I acted to be surprised, but inside I smiled for yet another part of my plan was falling into place. I never thought it would be this easy.

"Vanica, is it true? What Mary told us, is it true?" Anica asked.

I looked to the ground, pretending to be sad, but I was really happy about it. "Yes, Anica, it's all true."

I heard her walk up to me. She put a hand on my back and patted it lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have known that Honnah would lie like that, but I couldn't, I was too devastated. I'm sorry."

Like a fish on a hook. I was the hook, she was the fish and devastation was the bait. Now I had to reel her in.

"It's Ok," I said, looking back up to meet her gaze. "It wasn't really your fault, she make you, all, believe her." I smiled, a fake smile, but they didn't know the difference.

I motioned for them all to come give me a hug and they all did, even though I hated hugs, I let them hug me as long as they wanted. The whole time I was trying not to do anything that would make them get second guesses. I wanted them all here for the nigh, even Honnah.

She hadn't come to give me a hug. When they finally released me I looked over to her. Everyone else followed my gaze.

I stared at her for a little bit, and then she talked.

"I'm sorry, Vanica. I-I didn't realize how hard that could have been for you. I guess I was just jealous. I should have gotten past that and talked to you." She looked to the ground, no longer having the will power to look me in the eyes. "Is there any way you can forgive me?" She looked back up to catch sign of a head nod, in case I wouldn't talk to her.

I smiled up at her. "Of course I'll forgive you. I understood that they were all just scared and I can understand that you were just jealous. Now come give me a hug."

She walked slowly at first, and then started speed walking up to me, tears in her eyes. Finally she reached me and gave me a big hug. "Thank you," she said.

I also let her hug me as long as she wanted.

When she finally let go Mom said, "Ok girls. Once again I ask, do you all need to call your parents or not?"

They all said that they needed to call. So Mom let them all use the phone, but she called Davin's parents, she obviously wanted to meet his parents before he went out with me again.

I let them do whatever they needed to do. I sat in the living room, thinking. I was still weak from the battle inside myself and the loss of oxygen earlier.

When someone came up to me and asked me if I was OK I looked at them then turned back and nodded, still thinking.

_The plan is going great. I never dreamed that it would fall in place this easily. And I owe it all to you_. I was speaking to the prisoner in her own body, they same way I was for thirteen years. I was trying to get her mad.

_You'll never get away with this. I'll stop you, or, when you spill that you really aren't me, they'll stop you_.

_You think so… I don't. I have great faith in my plan, and tonight, you'll find out all about it_.

_What are you going to do to my friends? If you hurt them I'll…_

_Oh, don't worry; everything will turn out, just like you saw it in your dream_.

Before the other half could respond, I pushed it back away, in the chamber that kept her incapable to cooperate with the rest of the body.

I came back from the talk with myself to the real world to find that everyone was getting ready for bed. In about an hour the plan will be complete.

I smiled to myself as I realized this.

"Vanica, you should get ready for bed."

I looked at her still smirking. "Ok, Mom."

I got up and went to my room.

Susan saw Davin, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into her room. She had to talk to him.

She pushed him and made him sit on the bed.

He looked up at her, clearly confused. "What?"

"I don't think that's Vanica out there, our Vanica."

"Yeah, don't you think I know that? I was trying to think of what we could do. I don't want to kill her, I still think she can get away, without killing her, but I don't know what. Have any ideas?"

"I don't, but I, too, think that there is another way, but how?"

"I don't know. What did you say to her, earlier, on the bus?"

"I told her that I didn't believe her and she told me to trust her sister, but I told her that she wasn't my sister then she said something about I'll find out if I was wrong or right about her soon. But I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

Davin paused to think. Then his eyes widened. "It means that she is going to do it tonight."

"Do what? What is she going to do?"

"Don't you remember her dream? She's going to do that. And tonight would be perfect because everyone is here."

Susan's eyes also widened as she realized what he was talking about. "We can't let her get out of this house and get to those thugs! We have to watch her!" She held a worried face.

"I don't think we'll be able to. She already knows that we suspect something and she knows that we might be watching her. And, right now she is probably thinking of a way to get around us. She might already be gone." His face held dismay as he realized that he had lost Vanica, maybe forever. He decided that he would do anything to get her back, or to stop her.

"We have to go check."

"Even if we do, and she's not there, we still don't know where she's going and there is no way we are going to find out. All we know about it is that it's out in the country and it's an old, abandoned warehouse. That's not going to get us anywhere."

"But we can't just let her get away! We have to do something!"

"Like what, Susan? It's still going to happen! Don't you see? No matter what we do she will find a way to get over there and everything will still happen! We can't do anything!" He stopped to look at her. As he did he noticed that she was about to cry for the sake that she had lost her sister. He had also noticed that he was taking his anger out on her, and he didn't really mean to do that. He sighed and walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I was just trying to get my point across."

"I know. I almost did the same thing, but I… I just don't like this. I had never lost someone so close to me before. Have you?"

Davin shook his head. "No," he answered. "But I still know how you feel. I feel the same way right now. I loved her, and now," he paused and sighed. "Now she's just, not Vanica anymore." He looked to the floor then looked back up at Susan.

She was staring at him. "You really do care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I just wish there could be another way to help her, other then killing her. I promised that I would do it, if I had to, but… I just can't bring myself to do it."

"I wouldn't be able to either. She was my sister, I understand perfectly. But we can't just sit here and wait for everything to go her way."

"It's all we can do. I guess we have to."

There was a long silence then Davin spoke.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of them?"

"I don't know do you want them to worry? I wouldn't tell them, until we absolutely have to."

"Well, I guess I should go find out where I'm sleeping."

"Yeah, you probably should, and, if you can, could you see if she's in there?"

He smiled at her. "Worried?" He asked.

She faintly smiled back. "Yea, could you?"

"Sure, I can do that for you. See ya!"

She nodded and Davin walked out the door.

He walked over to Vanica's room and found all the girls, but no Vanica. 'Great, she's gone. Better go wake everyone up.' He turned around and right in front of him stood Vanica.

His eyes grew wide. "Uh, hi, Vanica how's everything?"

"What are you doing, Davin? I thought you were downstairs, sleeping."

"Well, I thought I would check up on all of you. Now I think I will go back downstairs. Ok? Ok, you take care now."

He started to walk around her, but she stepped in his way, before he even made a move, darn super speed.

"You're not going anywhere. You're also not going to tell anyone what I'm planning." She grabbed him by the arm and held tight, tighter then he had held her, because of her super strength.

"Let go of me!"

"Don't worry; I already took care of my 'sister.' So she isn't going to do anything, but sit in her room, all tied up."

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, just a little something so she doesn't do anything to ruin my plan. You won't do anything to ruin it either. Good thing I already met up with those 'thugs' as you would call them. So you can go over there now, and so can Susan. I'll go get her."

He tried to get out of her grip, but she held on too tight.

When they had reached Susan's room, Vanica opened the door wide to find Susan tied to the bed and pretty much unconscious.

She had a rag tied around her mouth so she couldn't talk.

"You see, she's just fine," Vanica said.

Susan looked up to see who was talking and her eyes grew wide as she started to see through her blurred vision of drowsiness.

"You see, all I did was tie her up. Now, she can be untied and brought over to the warehouse. Let's all go, together." She walked over to the bed and untied Susan, briefly. Then tied her hands together, and pulled her up off the floor.

Next she dragged them both to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and tied it around Davin's mouth and also tied his hands.

As you may have already known, this is a very bad situation. Obviously no one can save them and Vanica can't be helped, or stopped.


	12. Chapter 12:Help!

Chapter 12

Help!

We were finally at the warehouse and, it was abandoned alright. Everything was dusty and black from old age. Except one thing. There was a huge laser in the middle of the room, in front of it stood two poles that were made to hold up the building, but they weren't going to use them for just that.

Vanica brought them both over to the poles. She tied Davin to the one right in front of the laser and Susan on the one next to him.

Thankfully she took the rags off of their mouths, but she only did this because she knew that they couldn't call for help or anything, but at least they could breathe.

"Come on, Vanica, you don't want to do this. You're not the evil type," Davin said.

She turned to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. The Vanica you know is trapped in her own body. That's right, I'm not really Vanica. I'm a dark sorceress. My real name is Asvoria. My wish is to wield magic, and, so far, your friend's body is the closest thing I have. So, until I find something better, this is who you have to deal with." She gave them a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go round up my little helpers." She smiled again then turned around and walked over to her 'helpers'.

She purposely talked loud enough that they could hear.

"Go get the rest of them from the house. Even the parents, I want them all alive. They're the only ones who can stop me. Now go!"

Mary was sleeping until she heard someone come in, it was Davin. She laid still, acting like she was still asleep.

Then she saw Vanica appear, out of no where, behind him. She was now clueless.

Davin turned around and saw her; he looked scared for some reason.

She tried to listen to the conversation, but they were whispering, and she couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Vanica grabbed Davin by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

She was puzzled, so she decided to follow them. She got up, quietly, trying not to wake everyone else. She opened the door, still being quiet; she didn't want Davin and Vanica to know that she was following them.

She walked into the hallway and found Davin and Vanica standing outside of Susan's room.

She could see Davin's face now, his eyes where wide, like he didn't like what he was looking at, but the rest of his face showed no emotion.

Vanica was talking, but she still didn't know what she was saying.

Then Vanica walked into the room, pulling Davin right behind her.

A few seconds passed by. Mary didn't know what was going on, but she decided she didn't want anyone seeing her. With that she hid in the shadows.

They came back out and Susan was all tied up, literally.

She starting wondering if Vanica wanted to untie her or not. So she followed them farther into the kitchen.

She saw Vanica grab some rags and tie Davin up also, so she decided the worst. Vanica had turned evil.

She looked up and almost gasped, she was startled when she noticed Davin staring at her.

She didn't know what she should do. So she sat there, and watched the scene play out before her.

When Vanica was done tying him she pulled them outside.

Mary pulled out of her trance and followed again.

She had brought them to a warehouse, outside of town.

That's when Mary knew exactly what was going on. Vanica was right; her dream was going to come true. She had to go back and tell the others.

But before she even made a move to go warn the rest, she was picked up off the ground and a bulky hand was placed over her eyes. She couldn't see a thing!

She could tell that the person was walking somewhere, but she didn't know where.

Then the hand was gone and she found herself in the old, beaten up house.

"Look what I found outside, snooping around," the man that was holding her said.

Immediately Vanica turned around. As she recognized Mary a smile played along her face.

"Thank you, go stand outside the door."

The man plopped Mary down and walked back outside, he obviously didn't want to know what would happen to him if he didn't obey.

When he was finally out of the room, Vanica spoke.

"So, you decided to drop in on the party, huh? Well, then you're welcome here."

Mary looked over to Davin. Dismay was written all over his face. She looked back to Vanica, not sure, for the second time today, of what she should do. All she could do was sit and listen to what Vanica had to say, even though she knew what her fate would be.

When Vanica was done rambling she said, "Now, come over here so I can tie you up."

Mary's eyes grew wide and she turned to run, but she knew Vanica would be on her in a second. And she was, obviously.

"Now, now, Mary. Come join the party. You know you can't get away from me. Now come on, or I'll make you."

"Sorry, I don't feel like getting tied to a pole right now. You can ask again later, but I'm pretty sure you'll get the same answer." I gave her a smile.

"Alright then. To bad. Come here!"

Vanica reached out with a hand like lightening and grabbed Mary by the arm. She yanked it behind Mary and grabbed the other one and pulled it next to it. Next she grabbed some rope, which appeared out of nowhere, and tied her wrists together.

With that Vanica pushed her to the pole that Susan was tied to. She used her super speed to untie Susan, push Mary into the pole, and tie them together again.

Susan sighed as Vanica walked away.

"How did you find out?" She whispered to Mary.

"Davin woke me up when he was checking on us. I wondered what was going on, so I followed." She whispered back.

"Why did you come here?"

"Well, I needed to know where to go to get you both back. This was the only way I could find out. Sorry, I didn't know what I should do."

"Don't fret on it, we'll figure this out." She took a deep breathe then continued. "We only have a few minutes, though. At midnight she's getting everyone here and starting up that thing." She said, nodding toward the laser.

Mary looked to the ground, thinking, even though she knew there was no way out of this, they would have to wait until everything started, including the dream Vanica had just that morning. To Mary it seemed much longer then that, but it wasn't, it was just that so much had happened.

When she had got up, nothing really happened, until Vanica came over and told her of what she found out, about her turning evil, and the dream. How she promised to tell the rest of them and then she and her sister left to tell Davin.

After that she left to tell Vacia and Anica about everything, hoping they'll listen.

When she got there she went up to ring the door-bell, and their mother answered it.

She gave a friendly smile, obviously not knowing what had happened between them all, and said, "Hi, Mary. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, Angela. Is Vacia and Anica here?" Their mom always wanted us to call her by her first name or mom.

"Yeah, sure, come in and make yourself comfortable, I'll go get them." She smiled again and stepped aside to let Mary through. Then she left to find them.

"Vacia, Anica, you have a visitor." Mary heard her say in the background.

"Who is it?" Vacia asked.

"It's one of your friends," she answered back.

There were no more questions, just silence, and in a few minutes, Vacia and Anica stepped into the room.

When they saw Mary sitting on the black leather couch, their mouths dropped, but right away, after that, Vacia caught herself and glared at her instead.

"What are you doing here?" Anica asked, more surprised then angry.

"I have something to tell you," Mary answered, with a very stern voice.

"Well we don't want to listen to what you _have_ to tell us, and we don't want you in our house anymore," Vacia said, with even more anger then her gaze would have led you to believe.

"Don't yell at your friend like that. She is welcome here anytime." They all turned to see Vacia and Anica's mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

She stared back for a few seconds, before continuing. "I sure hope you don't talk to all of your friends with that same attitude. Well, carry on." She glared at Vacia a little bit longer then disappeared into the kitchen.

Vacia looked at Mary. "Fine, we'll listen, but make it fast," she said.

"Well, first of all, I want to know why you're so mad at Vanica."

"Well, that's easy, but why should I tell you?"

"Because she deserves to know."

"Honnah told her that Vanica kissed Steven, but I don't believe her, but my sister is making me stay mad at Vanica. So, I'm not really mad at her," Anica spoke up, but she spoke fast, worrying what her sister will do to her since she didn't want to tell Mary that.

Mary just smiled for a second then carried on. "Well, what I came to tell you is that Vanica is… sick. Um, she wants us all by her side at this moment. She did nothing to Steven and Steven did nothing to her."

"How are we supposed to know that you're telling the truth?"

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me? And Vanica would never lie to her best friends like that and especially about her being… sick," Mary answered.

"Why do you always pause before you say sick? Is she or is she not sick?" Vacia spat back at her.

"Well, because that's not the exact word for it, but I didn't want you to get mad right away and get the wrong impression." Mary thought quickly, but chose her words carefully.

"Well tell us now!" She said, putting her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

"Fine, but you're probably not going to like it." She took a deep breath and told them everything Vanica had told her. When she had finished the story, the girls were left with their mouths wide open.

They stared for a while, and then Anica spoke up. "So, she's practically dieing? Why didn't she tell us earlier? Is she alright?" She kept going on and on with all these questions and Mary didn't quite catch them all. Ok she stopped listening after the first three were asked. She was too busy looking at Vacia to worry about them.

Vacia looked worried. She must have really believed that Honnah was telling the truth, Mary thought, and now she felt guilty. Mary went over to see if she was ok.

She came up and Vacia noticed what she was there for. "I was so sure that she did it. I thought Honnah was telling the truth." She still stared blankly, straight forward. "I don't know why, but part of me knew she was wrong, but I didn't want to believe that part." She finally turned to face Mary full on, giving her a questioning look. "Why wouldn't I let, myself believe you?"

Mary took a deep breath then paused to think of what to say. "… I don't exactly know, but it could be because you were so devastated with that news that you couldn't believe or listen to anyone trying to convince you otherwise. I've had that happen to me before, actually, it happened to all of us, just last Friday night. We all couldn't believe that Vanica could pick up that bed, at how week she is and how poor she is at gym, and we were all devastated that we would have to give up our friendship so we could save our lives, that we wouldn't listen to her when she tried to tell us that she wouldn't hurt us." She smiled at Vacia.

Vacia smiled back. "You were always the smart one, Mary. You also know how to sheer me up." She leaned over and gave Mary a short hug.

When she released, Mary looked around, she hadn't heard Anica talking, and when she looked for her, she wasn't in the room. She figured that she left when she saw that Mary was trying to comfort her sister.

Mary got up and walked over to the kitchen and found her eating the dinner her mom had made for them all.

When Anica noticed they had come in, she looked up and smiled. Glad to see we had everything worked out.

Angela had also seen them come in, and moved to get them something to eat out of the big, black, broiling pot that sat on the stove behind her.

Mary put up a hand to indicate that she didn't need anything. "Angela, I was wondering if I could borrow your daughters. We need to go Honnah and Asvica's to talk to them." Mary gave her the most polite smile she had at the moment.

Angela stood in thought for a moment and finally nodded her head. "Do they have enough time to eat?"

Mary shook her head. "No, sorry, we have to get there as soon as possible. This is going to be the harder part of the assignment." She said the last part under her breath and was pretty sure that Angela hadn't heard her.

She didn't seem to be happy about it, but she understood and let them go.

They arrived at Asvica and Honnah's doorstep, and rang the doorbell. Someone on the other side of the door yelled, "I got it!" And the door opened to reveal Asvica with a smile, but when she saw who it was it disappeared.

"What do you want?" She was only looking at Mary, not at the other two, standing behind her. When she saw Vacia her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Vacia, what are you doing? Do you not remember what Vanica did to you? How could you-"

"Let us come in and we'll tell you the truth." Vacia did not look at Asvica, just stared at her feet, while she spoke.

Mary turned back to Asvica, "May we?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled politely.

Asvica looked back to Mary with her mouth open and her eyes still wide with surprise. It was a few seconds before she found her voice.

"What's wrong?" There was no more anger in her voice, she was curious and wanted to know how Mary got Vacia off her anger with Vanica.

"Let us in and we'll tell you." Mary said, still smiling, no sign of annoyance in her voice.

Asvica seemed to think it through and decided that she wanted to know, more than she cared what her sister would do to her. So she stepped aside to let them all in to sit in her warm living room.

Mary headed for the red couch and Vacia sat next to her. Anica sat in the couch across from them, and Asvica sat in the chair at the head of the room, to everyone's right. They did not have a T.V. in the room. Instead everyone had one in their own room.

Their parents thought that the living room was a room for talking to family and visitors, not for sitting and watching a T.V.

There was a bay window behind Asvica with the orange-red curtains pulled to the side so you could see the beautiful green grass, bathing in the sunlight. The carpet was a tan color, making the room feel more comfortable; her parents had such great ideas on how to make you feel comfortable.

Mary looked at Asvica who was looking back and forth between Vacia, who still wouldn't look at her, and Mary waiting anxiously for the story.

Mary sighed and Asvica looked immediately to her, hoping she would start. "The reason we're here is to tell you something important about Vanica. So I'll share that first."

Then Honnah stepped in. "What are you doing? Get out of here! You don't-"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Asvica glared at her sister. Obviously she did care about the story. "I want to hear, and you should too."

Honnah stood still, astonished that her sister spoke against her. She stood there for a little bit then walked over to sit by Anica, not looking joyful.

Her face held a glare that she kept on Mary, while she told the story.

While she was explaining the dream Vanica had to them, Mary saw her face soften into a worried look as she realized that she probably encouraged Vanica to do that.

When Mary finally finished everyone stayed quiet.

Honnah never looked up from her hands, "So, she's going to do all that because I told some lies? How could I be so stupid? I should have known that something bad would happen! I should have stopped being stubborn and ask if I could still be her friend. Now it's too late."

"It's not too late, at least, not yet. She hasn't changed yet, as far as we know."

She finally looked up, hope in her eyes. "So there's still time? I can still ask for forgiveness and nothing bad will happen?"

Mary smiled, proud to be someone that can give someone else hopes, and nodded, "Yes. There is always hope."

Mary looked up to see everyone else watching her, digesting her words, and finally understanding their conversation.

"Now we have to go find Vanica," Honnah said.

They all nodded, got up, and walked into the kitchen so they could ask if Mary and the rest of them could "borrow" Honnah and Asvica for a few minutes to go see Vanica.

Their mother said yes and they all left through the door in to the vast darkness beyond.

Mary sat still wondering what to do now. She knew her friends would be in danger and brought here any second, but she couldn't think of anything to do.

She had asked the other two, but neither of them had any ideas either.

So she waited. She didn't want to, but she did.

By now Vanica had actually left them alone. They had no clue where she was or what she was doing, but she was gone, leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

They never said a word to each other though, they were all too lost in their own thoughts, and they didn't even try to tell each other their thoughts, just thought.

About two minutes before midnight, no one could find a clock so they just assumed, the guards brought in the rest of them. They all looked worried, scared, and tired, all in one. The guards tied them all to the same pole as Mary and Susan. They were squished, but none of them thought about that. They all knew, now, exactly what was happening. Vanica's dream was becoming a reality, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.


	13. Chapter 13:Choosing Life or Death

Chapter 13

Choosing Life or Death

The new recruits looked at Mary, Susan, and Davin, looking for any trace of an idea. But they just shook their heads and looked away.

Davin couldn't think of anything, but what was happening, and what was going to happen. He couldn't believe that this all happened so fast.

One minute he's spying on the girl he loves, the next minute he's her boyfriend, and the final minute he's tied to a pole, getting ready to be killed by her. How could that happen? Guess that's what happens when you have an unstable superhero girl that's being taken over by an evil sorceress for a girlfriend, he thought to himself. He couldn't understand how he could have gotten mixed up in all of this. He knew that he still loved Vanica, no matter what she did to him, that would always be true. He couldn't hurt her if he tried. He knew he should hate someone for this, but he didn't know who to blame. Maybe he should blame the sorceress for taking her, or maybe he should blame her parents for having her and taking care of her, if she wasn't alive, none of this would have happened. Or maybe … he should blame… _himself_. He knew something was wrong and yet he took her away on a date, just to make her happy, and, of course, that's where it happened, and yet after he proved himself right, he didn't try to warn everyone.

All these thoughts were going through his head while everyone else was trying to think up a plan, but to no avail.

He knew he shouldn't blame himself. It was going to happen today anyway, why think it's your entire fault when it was bound to happen anyway, right? But he couldn't help it; he was the only logical one to blame, at least to him. He felt that he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

He heard a loud _thump_! And looked up to see that Vanica had pushed the door open with a little too much force and it had swung open and hit the wall behind it making a gaping hole in the middle of the wall.

She walked in, a huge smile upon her face, pleased with her strength.

During this, Davin couldn't believe that this was Vanica. His Juliet while he was the Romeo, his Annabelle Lee that Edgar Allen Poe had based his poem on, the girl he loved, but now she was gone. Just like the poem and the movie he had listen, she was gone, maybe not for ever, but gone. Yes, there is a small chance that he could get her back, but that chance is so very small, so small that he didn't know if it was a chance at all.

He took a deep breath, and waited for Vanica to start her speech to him.

A few minutes later she started. "I'm quite sure that you already know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it any way."

She walked over to him, just like he was informed she would, and whispered in his ear. "You can still get out of this, all you have to say is that one word and this will all disappear, for you."

Even though he knew this would happen, he was still surprised she would even have to ask. When he gained his composure, he wore a hard, cold look on his face. "Never. I used to love you, but now you disgust me." He never broke eye contact with her.

"Fine. I just thought that I'd give you another chance. Now, you die first." Then she moved and the laser was about to fire in Davin's face. He could hear the others screaming, trying to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

Davin squeezed his eyes shut, like that would make it any better, but he hoped it would. He saw a bright light through his eyelids, and suddenly, it was gone. He wondered what had happened. He couldn't hear anything, maybe I'm dead, he thought.

He tried opening his eyes and it was like everything had started again. He confirmed that he wasn't dead, at least.

Vanica had jumped into the laser, pushing it the other way, so it was no longer pointing at Davin, or the others, just as it was about to fire. As soon as it did, there was a huge hole in the wall in front of it.

Davin stared at the hole for a little bit then looked over to Vanica, wondering what had just happened.

She lay on the ground for a bit, then hopped up and walked over to him. She pulled out a knife and Davin thought, for a second, that she was going to stab him instead. But she walked behind him and cut his binds so he could be free from the pole that he was tied to.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Letting you go. Look, get yourself out of here quick. Help the rest of them and get out. I won't have control for very long. Hide, and hide well. I don't want her to find you, or any of the rest of them. Don't come back to look for me. I can handle myself. I hope. Now go, fast. You're the last person that I want to get hurt. Don't worry about me. If I finally get control, totally, then I'll come looking for you. Make sure you hide so she won't find you. I love you." She looked really sad that she had to let go of him, but she knew she had to.

"But I don't want to leave you."

"You have to. Take the rest of them and get out as fast as you can. Now go." She tried to push him away, but before she could he kissed her quick and gave her a hug.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. With a final hug, he turned and ran to the others, cutting their ropes with the knife Vanica had given him. He started pushing them out the door, but before he could leave himself, he had to look back at her one more time.

She was standing there, watching them leave. He could see a little tear rolling down her cheek. He wished so much that he could stay with her, comfort her, and never have to leave her, but he knew that there was no way out of this. He could not see her until she was free herself. But who knew how long that could be.

As he closed the door behind him, he could feel a small tear rolling down his cheek as well. He turned to the rest of them and told them to go to their houses, warn their parents, if anyone needed help telling them, then all they had to do was tell one of the others and someone would be there to cover the story.

He bid goodbye to them all, then ran to his house. He gathered his clothes and anything else he might need, money, for instance. Then went to tell his parents, and his siblings, about what was going to come.

Naturally they laughed at him and said he was just lying or had a bad dream. Oh how he wished they were right. Although they did wonder why he was here in the middle of the night, trying to wake them all up, when he said that he was spending the night at a friends house.

"I already told you why I'm here, and not where I said I would be. If you don't believe me then that is too bad for you, but I need to go. I don't know when I'll be back, it might not be for a long time, it might only be a short time, but I know I'm going to get her back, one way or another."

"So you're going to go away, more like hide, just because a girl broke up with you? If she broke up with you, then you shouldn't go groveling back to her, begging her to take you back. You should forget about her."

"I can't forget about her. I'm not going to go back to begging her. And I can't lie to you, but I made a promise, not to tell the truth. And I made that promise with my heart. I'm not going to break it. I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He was at the door. He opened it and started to walk out, but he turned around and said, "And if I don't succeed, promise me, all of you, that you'll stay safe and… don't come looking for me. Ever."

He looked at all of them. His sisters held a look of disgust and worry. And his parents' looks were just worry.

He was sad that he had to leave them like that, confused and worried, but he knew he had to do this. He couldn't bear to leave her like that. Helpless, a prisoner.

He took a deep breathe and walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14:Not Finished

Chapter 14

Not Finished

"Are we all ready?" Davin asked, when he noticed that everyone was there, waiting for the next thing to do. They were at his restaurant; he thought it would be the best place to meet. It was closed for the day, so there were no customers bugging them or to listen to them. No one was there but him and Vanica's friends. They were in the back, though no one was there, they thought it better to be in the back than in the front, where there are wide open windows and everyone can see you. No, they didn't want to be seen and accused of breaking and entering.

The room wasn't very bright, they had only turned on one light, just enough so they could see each other. Everyone's stuff, that they just had to bring along, was either on the floor, or on the stove tops and counter tops around them. Nothing moved, not even the utensils hanging from the ceiling to drip dry. No one uttered a sound, they didn't feel it right to disturb the silence, but Davin didn't care.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked again, more stern this time.

They still didn't talk only nodded.

"Good." He paused for a moment, as to be thinking of something. "Are you all sure that you want to be doing this? No one knows what could happen, or what will happen. You all know that this is going to be very difficult and dangerous. I know that I'm not going to back out of this. I will not lose her, not after just getting to know her. That's how I feel, but if any of you really don't want to do this, say so now." He looked at each one of them, one by one, then looked to the floor.

"I'm not giving up. I still wanted to be Vanica's friend even after her birthday, when I was terrified of what would happen next. I still knew, deep inside, that everything would be Ok. And I still have that feeling. I know that we'll make it through this. And we all said that we would be there for each other, no matter what, right, or was I the only one who meant it? I'm not giving up." Davin looked up to see Mary, and he was thankful that he wouldn't have to do this alone. He smiled at her, thanking her silently, she caught the gesture.

"This started at her birthday?" They all jumped at the sound of the new voice. Davin looked around. His eyes fell on a girl, sitting in the shadows behind the counter.

She noticed him staring at her. she sighed and got up, walking into the light for everyone to see. It was Vanica's sister. Davin was relieved, he thought it would be one of his own sisters that had followed him here and heard the whole conversation. But no, it was only Susan, now he didn't have to explain anything.

"Susan, what are you doing here? I thought you went home, and stayed there," he said.

"You really think that I wouldn't try to get my own sister back? Mom and Dad locked me in the house, so I wouldn't go help, but that doesn't stop me. I just took the way you took. My parents didn't know a thing. So, back to my question, this all started at her birthday?"

They all nodded. "She picked up her bed, by herself, I mean totally off the ground and above her head. We all freaked out, only worrying about ourselves. Then, gradually, we started to get over it. It was only a few days later that we found Davin sitting under her window, listening to us." Mary said, smiling toward Davin as she said the last part. Everyone laughed except Davin. He didn't really care, he just wanted her back.

"So, Susan, are you with us?" Davin asked, forgetting about the statement Mary made and putting out his hand, palm down.

"Oh yeah I am!" She put her hand, also palm down, on top of his hand.

"Don't forget me." Mary said, also putting her hand in the pile.

Gradually the rest put their hands in the pile. They all smiled up at each other.

Suddenly someone else put their hand in the pile. Davin thought everyone already had. There was another person standing next to him. He looked around the circle, and, sure enough, everyone else was there.

His heart dropped to his stomach. He looked up and saw one of the exact people he did not want to see, standing there. His sister. She was smiling down at him, and the rest of them were staring at both of them.

He whipped his hand out and yelled, "What are you doing here?! I told all of you not to come looking for me! Why did you come?!" He was staring at her, waiting for his answers.

"Are you done? To answer your questions, I came to see what made you like this girl so much and to see if I could talk you out of it, but then I saw that you came to our restaurant and I was wondering what you were doing, I thought you would go straight to her house. So I followed you in."

Davin's face fell. "So you heard all of that, just now? Everything?"

"Yes I did. I was wondering, you said she lifted her bed, over her head? Does she work out?"

"No! That is exactly what I didn't want you to hear!"

"What, that she's strong? A lot of girls are strong, but not usually that strong. Well, you didn't answer my question. Does she work out?"

"Davin, would you mind telling the rest of use who this is?" Mary asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He sighed. "This is my sister, Hilary. She is a freshman, and a snoop." He glared at her.

She looked confused, wondering why he was so mad at her. "And these people are?" She asked, turning to Davin.

"These are Vanica's friends, Asvica, Honnah, Vacia, Mary, and Anica." He pointed to each one as he said their name and his sister nodded toward them, greeting them silently. He turned to Susan. "And this is Vanica's sister, Susan."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Now can you answer my question, please?" Hilary said, turning back to Davin.

He looked at the rest of them, wondering if he should tell her the truth. He would be breaking his promise to Vanica, but Hilary would never leave him alone if he didn't answer. He begged one of the others to do it for him. The only one that seemed to understand him was Mary.

She took a deep breath and said, "No, Vanica does not work out. She can also fly, and run around the world in five seconds. Right now we cannot talk to her because, well she isn't herself."

"She was taken over by an evil sorceress and now is a prisoner in her own body," Susan filled in.

Mary looked at her, along with the rest of them, except Davin. He forgot to tell the rest of them about that. Only Susan and he knew about it, until now.

"That's why she is doing this? It isn't really her, like, literally? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't tell you because I forgot to tell you," Davin answered.

"You knew too?" Anica asked.

"Yes, she told us when we were first captured." He turned toward her, seeming like he was only talking to her. He didn't know why he did this, though. He knew he was talking to everyone, not just her.

He took a deep breath, and looked to his sister. She looked confused, and like she didn't believe a word of it.

"I can see how you would be confused, and not believe us, but it's true. My girlfriend did not break up with me, she just can't talk to me, and she is a superhero. If you don't believe me, then just talk to anyone in this room. They have all witnessed it, and you are about to. We have to go. Are you still with us or not?" He asked his sister.

She took a minute to think. Soon she smiled, nodded, and said, "Of course I'm still with you. You're my little brother; I'm supposed to support you, no matter how crazy it sounds." She made a face suggesting that this was one of the craziest things she has ever heard, but Davin ignored it.

"You know you can't tell anyone about this, right? We all promised Vanica that we wouldn't tell anyone about this. You need to make that promise too." He looked at his sister hoping that, if she made the promise, she wouldn't break it. She would keep the secret close and lock it away, never to be told to anyone, just for him. He often did this himself. He only did this because he didn't want to see Vanica on a science lab table. She was no different form anyone else and she didn't deserve for that to happen to her. So he hoped, with all his might, that his sister would keep this a secret.

"Is this the secret that you were talking about at home? The one that you promised that you wouldn't tell, and that you made that promise with your heart?"

Davin nodded. "Yes, the exact secret. Please, never tell anyone about it, please."

"You really love her don't you?" She stopped a second to think about that, and then carried on, "Of course I won't tell anyone. If I do, they'll just think I was crazy anyway, unless I show them, but I don't think she would do that now would she?"

Davin smiled. He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

He let go, looked at her, and said, "Thank you. Now, if you still don't believe me completely, it is time to show you. But I must warn you; this is going to be dangerous. Not might be, but will be. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am ready. Let's go already!" She said.

Davin headed for the door that they had arrived in and the rest followed. His sister right behind him, then Susan, then Mary, Anica, Honnah, Vacia, and Asvica trailed the line.


	15. Chapter 15:Fighting

Chapter 15

Fighting

Soon enough, they were at the warehouse. They stood underneath an open window, trying to be as quiet as they possibly could.

Davin slowly peaked up through the window. He didn't like what he saw one bit.

Vanica was lying on the floor, and she looked like she was in great pain. She was curled into a ball and crying into her knees. Every now and then he could hear her scream, and he guessed that the others could too.

"Davin, what is it? Who's screaming?" His sister asked behind him.

He hadn't noticed that tears had fallen from his eyes, and he whipped them away vigorously. He was becoming angry now. He wanted so much to make it stop. He didn't like hearing her scream. He wanted to run to her and tell her it would be Ok, and take her to a hospital, or help her in some other way. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't do that, not yet.

"It's Vanica." He turned to face all of them. "She's in pain. I think she's fighting everything. Trying to fix herself, to control herself again, but, obviously, Asvoria is fighting back." Another screamed ripped through the air and Davin flinched. He hated that sound so much. "Trying to keep control," he continued after the sound of the scream was gone.

He moved out of the way to let the rest see through the window. When Susan looked through it, she hesitated and Vanica let out another scream. Susan flinched away, but didn't move from the window. She wanted to be the last one so she wouldn't hold anyone from seeing the painful sight. She couldn't stop watching, no matter how much she wanted to look away.

Finally she took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from the horrific scene. Her eyes were closed when she turned to the rest of them, no doubt seeing her sister behind the thin lids. She opened them in a few seconds and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. She is obviously trying to gain control again, but we don't know how's winning. I would love so much to run in there and help her, but, if Asvoria has more control than Vanica does, than…" Davin trailed off at the end because no one wanted to hear the rest of his sentence. He didn't even want to think about it himself. He shuddered at the thought, and pushed it out of his mind. "Other than that, we have the choice of sitting here and waiting or walking away. We could risk it and go in, if Vanica has more control she wouldn't hurt us, but that also can change in a second. I don't know. But those are the only choices we have."

"Well, I'm not walking away. We already went through this, didn't we? We aren't leaving you Davin," Susan said.

"Ok, so that gives us two choices then. But I don't understand what this Asvoria person can do. How can she hurt any of you, you make it sound like you can't even fight back."

Davin turned to face his sister. He had almost forgotten that she was there. "Asvoria is a sorceress from a long time ago, somehow she held herself to stay alive for this long. She does not only have magical powers, she is also part of Vanica, which means that she has all of Vanica's powers, too, and she has learned quickly on how to use them. So yes, she can hurt us. Not only that, she wants to kill us all. She wants this to stay quiet until she is ready. She has body guards as well, and they can take us down in a heart beat, but she won't let them kill us, she wants to do that herself."

"Don't forget that she wants to keep you, Davin. We don't know why, but she obviously wants him to stay alive," Susan reminded him.

"I think it's because she feels the same emotions as Vanica, unless she can push them away, but Vanica's love for me is so strong that she can't push it away. That could be why Vanica had enough strength to come out and move the laser from hitting me. Asvoria can't hurt me."

"When did you figure this all out?" Mary asked.

"I found out when she pushed the laser out of the path to me. Asking me that question gave me a clue, too. Though I don't think she was aware of it then, but now, I'm pretty sure she is, and so is Vanica. That's what she is using against Asvoria now, by the looks of it," Davin answered.

"So, if you step in there that would help her control herself, wouldn't it?"

Everyone turned to Honnah.

"What?"

"You said that you were the only reason she was fighting and had enough strength to fight. If she sees you, shouldn't that help her, at all?"

Davin thought for a minute, looking to the ground. "Your right." He looked up at her. "That would help her, but it wouldn't get rid of Asvoria. I don't know what could do that, yet. But maybe, if Vanica has enough strength to talk, she could tell me how. I'm pretty sure they share thoughts."

"Where do you learn all this?" Anica asked.

He turned to her. "Comic books, movies, T.V. shows, stuff like that. I just never knew that junk television pertained to real life."

"Well, it didn't until you met Vanica." She laughed.

"Yeah, and yet, I wouldn't trade anything for it." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" Hilary asked.

"Yes, I think I'm ready. You all have to be prepared to get me whatever I need, because I can't leave her if I get her to talk to me. That might ruin it all. Got it?"

They all shook their heads.

"Don't worry, Davin, we'll get her back. We are going to help you, no matter what it takes. We promise, right?" Asvica looked around at everyone. They all smiled back, a few shook their heads. "See?"

"Yeah, I see, but I can't stop thinking that Asvoria is going to win."

"No one knows what the future holds, Davin," Hilary said. "But this, this is looking pretty good." She smiled at her little brother as he looked at her, astonished.

"You believe me now? I mean, you believe all of us?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. So are we going to do this or what?" She answered.

"Let's go," Mary said.

They all nodded and started sneaking up to the door after taking one last look through the window to make sure nothing happened.

"I'll go in first. She has to see me, all of you, except Hilary, maybe, but she has to see me for sure. If you are all there, that could distract her from me, Ok?" He could tell that they all understood, so he opened the door, just enough so he could get through, because it was pretty heavy, and slipped in. He closed the door behind him, turned around, and froze where he was. He had seen the sight through the window, but that was nothing to the sight that he saw now.

Everything that he had seen through the window seemed like she was in heaven to the ways he saw her now. He forgot what he was doing and ran over to her. Sweat was all over her face and it held a very pained look to it. It looked like she was squeezing herself so tight that she was going to kill herself, and she could, but he hoped she wouldn't.

"Vanica, Vanica talk to me. Please talk to me."

"D-Davin? I-is that you?"

"Yes-yes I'm here. Open your eyes."

"Get out of here. We are fighting for our own chance to live. She could get you any minute."

"I'm not leaving you. Do you know what I could do to help, to stop her, to do anything?"

"You have to-" She was cut off because she started to scream.

Davin closed his eyes and winced. This time the walls of the building didn't muffle it. He could hear it clearly and it was very painful, for her and for him.

A few minutes later, when she caught her breathe she spoke again. "The only thing you can do is," she paused for a seconds, like she was listening to something. Her voice was raspy and weak; he could definitely tell that it was soar from the screaming. She still seemed like she was thinking of something else when she finished. "It has to be a dagger. That is the only way it will work, no exceptions. You have to pierce it through my heart, whether I'm unconscious or conscious, that doesn't matter, but, this is the most important part, and the hardest, you have to do it when she is in control. That way it won't kill me. If she is in control it is like one person in the body, only one person to control it, only one person to die. You get it?" She looked at him to make sure he did.

Davin shook his head and waved for the others to step in.

The door opened a little and they all filed in. He saw Vanica's eyes widen when she saw them and she seemed to be speechless until they all reached her. She looked at all her friends first, then at her sister, and finally, a girl she had never met before, but she still knew.

"You told your sister?" She asked turning back to Davin.

"She sort of found out herself. I'll tell you the story when this is over." He turned to the rest of them. "I need a dagger. Make sure it is a dagger, because it cannot be anything else. You got it?"

They all nodded once, firmly, but only a few left. They must have worked it all out like who was going to go and who wasn't. After watching Hilary, Mary, and Anica leave, he turned back to Vanica.

"Looks like we have time now," she said.

"Yes, yes we sure do." He looked over to the wondering eyes of the group that was left and, figuring they would figure it out, he started the story, only talking to Vanica.

"Your sister is very sneaky, as is mine," Vanica said after the story was finished.

Their plan had been working greatly. Vanica had, not once, yelled or screamed, and she didn't even look like she was in pain, although she was, deeply and greatly. But if she could hold the pain back and not let it show in her face, then their plan had worked.

"Yes they are," Davin answered. He smiled at her and wondered if she knew how well she had improved since they had come. "Well, I'm sure they res6t of you are wondering why I need a dagger, right?" He saw them all nod their heads yes. And he wove the tale that had happened since he had walked through that door, except with less detail then there actually was. He only edited for Vanica's sake. He didn't want her to feel bad at all. She was doing really well and he was proud of her.

"So you have to kill them?" Susan asked, a look of horror and worry on her face.

Davin nodded slowly. "It will only kill Asvoria, but it will look like I'm trying to kill her."

She squeezed his hand for her reassurance, but he wasn't truly reassured. "I'll be fine," she said, watching his eyes. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings from her, she had gotten really good at guessing them, and so had he, but he could hide his pain form the others.

He looked around at them, none of them looked reassured by her words either, but he must have looked convincing since some of them brightened when they saw his face.

He looked back at Vanica. "How did you know what you had to do anyway?" He squinted, wondering.

"We share a mind, Davin. She can't hear my thoughts all the time, when I'm in control, but only when I let her. I can hear all her thoughts though, again only when I'm in control."

"So she can't hear them now?" Honnah asked.

"No, she can't."

"What is she thinking now?" Asvica asked.

"She's wondering how I can stay in control for so long." Her eyes were rolled to the top like she was thinking again. Now he understood why she did that before. She was listening to Asvoria. She snorted a laugh. "She can't figure it out. But I can. I'm too busy worrying about all of you to let her through." She looked up at them all, one by one, smiling the whole time.

She suddenly looked over to the door and the rest followed her gaze. It slowly slid open and revealed Mary, holding the dagger, Hilary following her, and Anica trailing last.

"Ok, Davin, what did you need a dagger for?"

"Well, he has to-" Susan started.

"You'll find out," Davin interrupted. "Give it to me, please."

Mary handed it to him hesitantly.

Vanica had been leaning against a wall, so Davin had to kneel next to her. "You know this has to be fast, right? If we let it go too long she'll catch on and stop me." His eyes were wide and he never looked away from her.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, Davin. Don't worry. It won't hurt me and I won't die."

"Ok, on three, got it?"

She nodded once again.

He held her face lightly and kissed her. Her eyes slid close and so did his. Too soon he pulled away. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

He looked at her. She was breathing hard again. "I love you, too," she panted.

He pecked her on the lips once more, then stood up and pulled the dagger out of its sheath.

Suddenly, Mary ran up behind him and grabbed the hand that held the dagger. "What are you doing? You can't kill her! There has to be another way!" She said urgently.

"Mary, we aren't trying to kill Vanica, we are trying to kill Asvoria. This is the only way." He spoke calmly and tried not to move the blade in any way. He didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"What? You're going to stab her with that blade!"

"I'm not going to stab Vanica, I'm going to stab Asvoria."

"I'll be fine, Mary. I promised all the others, and I'll promise anyone who I need to," Vanica said.

Mary turned around to look at her. Slowly and hesitantly, she let go of Davin's hand. She whipped back around to face him.

"Don't hurt her."

"I would never try."

She took a deep breath and stepped back, but turned away.

He turned back to Vanica. She looked calm, but he could tell, deep inside, she was scared to death. She didn't know what would happen if she let Asvoria out, and she didn't want to know, but she had to.

He took a deep breath while he raised the dagger. He watched her as she closed her eyes. "One… two… three!" He brought the blade down and it pierced her chest and threw to her heart.

He had watched the blade sink down, and when he heard her scream, he jerked his head up to look at her.

Her face was twisted into pain and her eyes were locked on the hilt of the dagger that

Davin's hands just plunged into her heart and were still clutching like his life depended on it.

As soon as he had looked at this image he immediately released the dagger, leaving it where it was, and stepped back. His eyes were wide and he was glad that this wasn't really Vanica.

He looked back at the others. Most of them were on the ground, covering their ears, but still couldn't tear their eyes away from the image of Vanica sprawled on the floor. All except for Susan and Mary, who had their heads in their laps, probably crying. He felt bad for them.

He looked back at Vanica. She had begun clawing at her chest, but was too weak to get a good hold of the dagger.

He ran over to her. "V-Vanica, is it you?"

She screamed. "Davin, Davin it hurts. Take it out Davin. Take it out. I can't breath."

He grabbed the dagger and ripped it out of her chest.

She gasped and clutched the wound. "I have to let her take over now. She has to die. Don' touch her until she is lifeless for a little while. When that happens call my name and I'll tell you what to do from there. Got it?" Her eyes were begging him to say yes. She couldn't hide the pain at all. It was plain on her face, now.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now step back, and please, no matter what she says, don't help her. I promise I won't come until I hear you call my name. I'll be listening. I love you."

"I love you, too." He slowly walked away from her, never taking his eyes off of her.

When he was a safe distance away, a short scream came from her, and, short after, a growl.

She looked around, pain reflected on her face, but it was also home to an unwavering, deep scowl.

When she saw Davin, the scowl softened to a faint smile. "Davin, take me to a hospital, Davin. I'm going to die if you don't." Her eyes begged him to listen to her.

He shook his head. Vanica told him not to listen to whatever she said, and he was going to do just that.

"Come on. I'm Vanica. Your Vanica. Your love, your life. You can't let me die." She tried to crawl to him, but was too weak, and fell to the ground. "Take me to a hospital, Davin. You can't let me die," she said as she reached a weak arm out to grab him, but he was too far away.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head.

When she saw this, she turned over on her back, and groaned. "Susan, take me to the hospital or I'll die. I'm our sister. Please, please take me to a hospital."

Davin looked over to Susan. When Vanica had said her name, she had slowly raised her head, and listened to her. When Vanica had finished, she seemed to be thinking. Then she slowly started getting up.

"No! It's not her!" Davin yelled. When he had yelled 'no' she whipped her head to look at him. "It's Asvoria. She's trying to trick you. She needs to lie there and die. Nobody listen to her. Don't get close in any way. Leave her be." He was careful not to say Vanica's name. If he did, he didn't know what would happen.

They all listened to him, and none of them listened to her whining.

Soon she was breathing hard, and had stopped speaking to any of them. She was about to loose too much blood, and no oxygen to make more blood cells.

He watched her lie there, dieing, and there was nothing he would do about it. Sure there were things he could do, but nothing that he would do.

Soon enough her chest had stopped moving, as did her body. Davin waited a few minutes to make sure it wasn't a trick. When those few minutes past, he moved over to her and checked her pulse.

When he was sure that she was dead, he ripped off a part of his shirt and stuffed it into the wound. He had been to a first aid class and knew what he had to do. He applied pressure to it, to stop the flow of blood, and then he spoke her name, softly. "Vanica, you can come out now. She's gone. I made sure she was dead. Vanica, come on."

Slowly, the lids of her eyes opened to reveal her beautiful brown eyes. She stared up at him for a second, then her eyes shifted to the wound, and his hands. "How did you-"

"Shhh, don't talk. I took a first aid class a while ago. I had to learn it or I couldn't work n the restaurant," he answered her half spoken question. He turned to face the others, "Call the hospital, quick."

They all jumped up at once. It was obvious that they were glad that she was still alive. Then they all rushed to find a phone, all except Mary and Susan. They chose to stay and help Davin with anything that he needed. Which was mostly, "Put pressure on this while I rip another piece of cloth off of my shirt," or, when he couldn't use his shirt anymore, he asked, "Could you rip a piece of cloth off of your shirt please?" While he worked, he never took his eyes off of her.

Soon the police and ambulance and fire-truck came. They let Davin come with them because she wouldn't let go of his hand. It was probably a good thing too, because she could lose control at any time. The only thing was that he couldn't go into the surgery room with her. All he could do now was hope. Hope that she didn't lose control. Hope that they wouldn't find anything peculiar about her. Finally, hope that she would still be alive at the end of the day.

He was in the waiting room with the others. They were seated around on the chairs, bu he was pacing. He couldn't seem to sit or stand still.

"Vanica Rose's parents?"

Everyone that was here for her stood up.

Susan and Davin stepped forward.

"Her parents aren't here yet. I'm her sister and this is her boyfriend," Susan answered her unspoken question.

The nurse smiled sweetly at them both. "She's going to live. She's a very strong girl."

"You have no idea," Davin said.

She smiled at him again, thinking it was joke.

She's awake. You can go see her now."

Susan nodded. "Thank you." She smiled at the nurse.

"You're welcome." She started leading them down a hall with doors on each side. Each door had a number and the walls were a cream color while the doors were brown. We stopped at the door that had the number 208.

The nurse opened the door and stepped in. "Miss Vanica, you have visitors. By the way, I like your name. Very unique," she said with a smile.

"Thank you. I like it, too," she answered.

"Yes," Davin stepped in. "I think it is very unique, too. No other name like it."

She looked up at him and smiled.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She was alive, and had tears in her eyes, but he did too, so it didn't matter.

He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

The nurse slipped out quietly.

"It's really you. I've missed you so much," he said not letting go of the hug. Finally, he let go and looked at her. "I love you." He kissed her, tears running down both of their cheeks.

She broke the kiss first. "I love you, too. I've missed you too. I can't believe we made it though this."

"I can't believe it either. In fact, I don't think anyone would believe it," he answered.

"Did you call my parents?"

"Not yet. I didn't know if you wanted them to know about this or not."

"Well, they're going to find out sometime, so might as well get it over with."

"That's true."

"Susan, can you call mom and dad and tell them to come here?"

Davin looked at Susan and she had tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. She nodded. "Anything, I'm just glad you're Ok." She ran up to her sister and hugged her. "Don't you ever let anything like that happen again. Got it?" She looked at her.

"I don't want anything like that to happen again. But, you know, being a superhero, you never know what's going to happen."

They laughed together. "That's true. So you aren't going to stop being a superhero?"

"No, what else am I going to do with these powers of mine?"

Susan laughed again. "That's true also. I'll go call mom now." She smiled.

"Thanks, Susan."

Susan kissed her on the forehead, and then left.

Vanica looked at the rest. "What? Are you all scared of me or something? Come over here! Asvoria is gone, I swear."

They all smiled and ran over to her. All you could hear was a bunch of talking. Vanica could, somehow talk to them all, or answer them all. You couldn't even understand what each one was saying.

He smiled at the image. They were all swarmed around the bed. He slinked down into the chair against the wall on the right of Vanica. The room was the same color as the hallway walls. The bed was the usual bed that you find in a hospital and the television set was in the corner of the wall that Davin was sitting against and the wall in front of the bed. There were a few pictures on the walls to add color. The bathroom was to the left of the bed and there was a movable table to the right of the bed. Both doors, the one in and out of the room and the bathroom door, were brown and there was a window with cream-colored shades, the same color as the walls. All in all, a very boring room, but all hospital rooms are.

Soon Susan stepped in. She looked at Davin, then to the bed and the corner of her mouth curled up in a half smile. She turned back to Davin and waved him over.

He reluctantly got up and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and said, "What's the news?"

"They're coming, but their mad at me for running away. But the thing is that you have to tell the story right, or they will think you tried to kill Vanica, and see to it that you don't see her again. That's how mad they are right now. They won't understand, the only thing they'll understand right now is that you stabbed Vanica, and almost killed her. I don't want that to happen, and I'm sure no one else does either. I know that you're the perfect guy for her. She doesn't want anybody else, and she doesn't need anyone else. I like having you around. So, in case my parents get it all wrong, I hope to see you soon."

He took a deep breath, totally understanding how easily they could get everything wrong and said, "I think they will understand. We can always make something up too, you know, if Vanica doesn't think that it's safe enough."

She nodded and smiled. "Let's go tell everyone the bad news."

They walked in and found that everything had calmed and they were staring at them. Davin took a deep breath. "There is a chance that your parents won't let me see you again."

"Why?" Vacia asked.

Susan told the story.

"I won't let that happen, Davin. They can't take you away from me. They don't have the right to. It's my life and I'll live it the way I want. You know your intentions were good, and I know, and so do the rest of them. They are our witnesses."

"Yeah, but if you don't think that it's safe enough, we can always make something up."

"Davin, they are my parents, they deserve to know the truth, and if they truly miss understand, I will not let them take me away from you. I love you and you have told me that you love me."

H walked over to her. "Do you really think you can stop your parents, though?"

She smiled. "Come on, I have super strength, all they have is superiority. Trust me, I'll find a way."

He kissed her again. "I trust you," he whispered.

"They're here. They're at the end of the hallway. Get ready," Susan announced.

Davin didn't turn away from Vanica. He heard hurried foot steps come to the door. Then a gasp as her mother saw her little girl in the hospital bed, her chest bandaged with white bandages and a blue hospital gown on.

"What happened?" A stern voice asked, maybe her father.

Finally, he decided to look and to his surprise, they had brought the whole family with them.

He heard Vanica sigh beside him. "She's gone. That's what happened." Davin stared at her. She was gong through with the whole story, even with her brother and sister there. They had no idea what she was talking about.

She noticed him staring at her. "They deserve to know the truth, too, Davin. Trust me." She smiled.

"I do."

They both turned back to the family. Vanica took a deep breath and continued. "There was only one way to get rid of her, you have to know that, you have to understand that, before I go on. Do you understand? There was only one way and it was nobodies fault but Asvoria's." She spit the name out like it was a dirty word. "Do you get it?"

Her parents nodded slowly. "Should we tell the other two to get out of the room?" Her mom asked with wide eyes as she tried to grasp that what Vanica said was rue.

"No, they deserve to know."

"So, she's really gone them?" Her father asked also wide-eyed.

Vanica nodded slowly. "Yes, dad, Asvoria won't hurt me or anyone every again. But I'm getting ahead of myself." She shook her head as if to clear it. Then she looked up and started the story from when she had jumped in front of the laser to stop it from hitting and killing the rest of them.

When she finally got to the part where she had to tell them what we had to do to stop her, she hesitated a little, but kept going.

She ended with Davin and the rest coming in to see her at the hospital. "And that's how I ended up here. Don't worry, the doctors didn't suspect anything was different about me, so we are safe with that secret as far as I can tell."

Davin looked at Vanica's parents. Her mom was crying and her dad had a red face and looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly, her mom ran up to Davin and hugged him. When she let go, she held his shoulders, and said, "Thank you for saving her! I'm so glad you found her. You can come see her anything you want." She kissed him on the forehead and both cheeks.

"But, I thought you would be mad at me for stabbing her?"

"What? No, as long as it was to save her, then we will get you whatever you want, whenever you want. You'll be like part of the family." She glanced at Vanica, then back to Davin. "Your lucky that Vanica made it clear in the beginning that you only did it to save her, other wise we would have been mad at you. But you saved her. That's all we ask for." She gave him another hug, and then walked back over to her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Davin almost forgot about the two in the room that didn't know the whole story. Her brother had asked the question.

"Son, your sister is too tired right now to prove anything, so we'll have to tell you when she comes home," her mother said.

"Who is this guy then? Why did he stab my sister, and why is he still in this room if he did?"

"Well, this is-" her father started, but was cut off by Davin.

"I'm Davin. I have been Vanica's boyfriend since when this first started. And I'm still here because I may have done it intentionally, but it was to save her."

"And I still love him. There is nothing on this earth that could tear us apart."

"But he stabbed you. How can you still love him if he put you in that much pain? I also don't see how you save a person by stabbing them. You were also talking about someone named Asvoria? Who is she?" Elidor couldn't seem to hold his questions in.

"Elidor, I'm really tired, and can't tell you the story without having to prove it to you. So if you don't mind, I'd like to rest, please?" Vanica said.

"Yes, of course, dear. You can rest. You've been through a lot these past few weeks or days. I'm not quite sure which. I guess I lost track of time. But at any rate, you need your sleep," her mom insisted.

"Thanks mom."

Her mom started pushing everyone out the door. Davin started to get up, off his knees, so he could leave, but Vanica stopped him.

"Stay," she said when he looked at her with a questioning look. His face softened when she said it and he walked over to the chair and pulled it over to the bed.

"Ok," he answered. "Did you really want to sleep, or did you just want your brother to stop asking questions?"

"A little. But not when I'm with you." She smiled at him.

"Oh, really?" There was humor in his voice. "Should I call the nurse to get you some pain meds?" He was back to being serious, but he still held a smile in his voice and on his face.

"No, I'm fine." She yawned. "Promise me you'll stay."

"I won't leave your side. I promise." He grabbed her hand so she wouldn't think that he left her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, and then fell asleep.

Soon after she fell asleep, the nurse came in. She looked at Vanica, then to Davin, and smiled.

"Does she need more pain killers?" She whispered.

Davin just nodded, not wanting to wake her.

She left to get them and was back in a few minutes. She injected the medicine into one of the tubes and left.

Davin still didn't let go of her hand, and soon followed her to slumber.


	16. Chapter 16:Epilogue:Story Time

Epilogue

Story Time

I was going home for the first time in what seemed like ever. I was excited, but also worried. I knew I had to tell my brother and sister the whole story and that worried me. I had no clue what my brother's reaction would be, but my sister's would probably be one of two reactions. She would either think it's totally cool, or she would be scared of me until she's older. That scared me so much. I wanted to be the best big sister she could ever have, but this was definitely going to complicate that plan.

I sighed as we pulled into the driveway.

"Are you Ok?" Davin asked beside me.

I looked at him. "Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess. I know they have the right to know the whole story, but that doesn't mean I have to feel good about it, does it?"

He smiled at me. "No, you don't have to fell good about it. It's time to go, though. I'm sure they'll still love you."

"I know."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He took my hand then led me out of the car.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. I'll never leave you. I love you."

I kissed him lightly and said, "I love you too." I smiled then walked into the house.

Everyone was in the living room. There was a big banner behind them that read 'Welcome Home, Vanica!' I have to laugh at that.

"Welcome home, Vanica!" Everyone said at once.

"You didn't have to do that, you guys!" Actually I was glad they did. It sort of reassured me that they would still love me.

"Don't worry, the kids did it really, your friends and your brother and sisters. We had no part init," dad said.

"Well thank you. All of you."

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to understand all of this. You know how much I hate being in the dark," Elidor said.

He was right. He absolutely hated being in the dark, especially with something like this. I sighed and walked over to an empty couch, pulling Davin along behind me.

I sighed one last time and told him that he had to let me finish the story before anyone could interrupt. He had to hear the whole thing, starting with my birthday so many days ago. He agreed and I started there.

He stayed true to his promise. He didn't interrupt at all through the whole story. I was thankful for that, but when I finished, the exact spot I stopped at last time in the hospital, he was speechless.

Finally he spoke. "I see why you did all of that now. Most of my questions are answered. Thank you. But I do wish you do one thing for me."

I smiled at him. "Anything, just as long as you'll still call yourself my brother, I'll do anything."

He smiled at me. "What are all of you're powers? Can you show them to me?"

I laughed and nodded. "What do you want to see first?" I asked him.

"I want to see you fly first," he answered.

I didn't have to do anything. All I did was smile at him as I slowly rose into the air. "I'm more like hovering right now, but I can fly, too." I slid back down into the couch. "What now?"

His eyes were wide and he had a smile. "Umm, strength."

"Oh, you're going to make me get up now, are you?" I sighed and got up. I walked around to the side of the couch that Davin and I had been sitting on. "Hold on, Davin." I watched him as he tensed, bracing himself so he wouldn't fall off. I slowly lifted the couch, making sure that Davin didn't fall off. If he wasn't on it, I would have lifted it over my head, but he was on there and I wasn't going to make him fall.

After I saw his face, I set the couch back on the ground and smiled at him. "There's only one more power that I know of. Where and what would you want me to go/get?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Why don't you just fun around the world? You don't have to get anything, because I trust you."

"You got it!" I said. I ran out the door and, soon enough, I ran back through it. "There you go." I smiled at him.

"That only took you about twenty seconds," he said.

"Really? I thought I was faster than that?" I pretended to be puzzled, and then smiled at him.

"Did you really think that you could go faster?" He asked.

"Well I don't know. We only just found this one, and, as you can see, we haven't had time to mess around with them yet."

"Right. One more thing."

"What else could u want?"

"Just one question. Why did you tell everyone except me?"

My mouth fell open and I fell to the couch, sitting next to Davin. I have to say, I didn't expect this. I was speechless.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, it's just…" I sighed. "I didn't know how you would take it. I mean, I didn't know how anyone would take it, but mom and dad had to know and Susan was the best big sister I could ask for." I looked at him. "And to be honest, I don't see or talk to you very much." I didn't really want to tell him the last part, but it was true, and he wanted to know.

I looked back up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. His head was bent so he was looking at the floor.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to, I hope you know that. It's hard being the only boy in the family."

"You aren't the only boy in the family anymore." I smiled at Davin next to me. "You have Davin now."

"Yes, I guess I do."

We all laughed together.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked when we were finally done laughing.

"Yes, thank you for telling me the truth. Talk to you later, sis. Love ya," he said as he walked up to his room.

"See, that wasn't that bad. He thought it was cool," Davin said.

I turned to him. "That may be true, but that last question was hard to answer. I had no idea what to say. I think I made him sad, though. I was right to tell him the truth though, wasn't I?"

"You worry too much. Of course you made the right choice. I'm also sure that he doesn't feel that bad. He was laughing as he went upstairs. It couldn't be that bad."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I snuggled up next to him. "I love you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too."

"Don't you think it's odd that this all happened to one original girl?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's just part of the many wonders of the world," Davin said.

"Mmm-hmm," I hummed about to fall asleep.

"Are you getting tired already?"

"Hey, I just ran around the world, literally, I think I deserve some rest."

He smiled. "Yes, you sure do. Here, let me help you get to your room."

"Ok, thanks."

I was soon in my room. I let Davin go back downstairs to talk to everyone that was in my house. I just fell asleep, getting ready for a hard job of saving lives.


End file.
